


TVD Paradox

by Delilah1990



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaeson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Freya Mikaelson/Keelin Malraux - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson - Freeform, Hosie Endgame, Jo survived the wedding, Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman - Freeform, Lizzie Saltzman/MG - Freeform, Malivore - Freeform, Mikaelson Institute, Paradox, The Heretics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah1990/pseuds/Delilah1990
Summary: How would TVD timeline change if instead of Jo dying at the wedding, Alaric died instead. How much would change, and how much would stay the same?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna, Jade/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 76
Kudos: 220





	1. I'LL WED YOU IN THE GOLDEN SUMMERTIME

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't publish a second fic while I still have one I'm currently working on, but I suddenly came up with this idea for a new fic, and I just had to get it out of my system. And since I don't know when I'll be finished with my other fic, I didn't want to risk this draft getting deleted so, hope you enjoy fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric and Jo's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I don't publish a second fic while I still have one I'm currently working on, but I suddenly came up with this idea for a new fic, and I just had to get it out of my system. And since I don't know when I'll be finished with my other fic, I didn't want to risk this draft getting deleted so, hope you enjoy.

**I'LL WED YOU IN THE GOLDEN SUMMERTIME**

Jo walks, escorted by her father, and everyone turns to watch them meet Alaric, bridesmaids, and groomsmen at the altar. Once everyone is in position the guests take their seats, and the reverend begins her sermon. Alaric is stunned speechless by the sight of Jo, and they both beam at each other. "Welcome, family and friends, on this magical evening to the wedding of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin. Josette and Alaric have prepared their own vows." The reverend turns to Jo. "Jo, you may begin." Jo takes a deep breath and looks Alaric in the eye.

"Alaric Saltzman, the first time I met you I thought you looked like Indian Jones." Alaric smiles widely at that. You are everything I could have ever asked for. You are kind, yet fierce. You're smart, but also an idiot." Everyone chuckles at this. "Your loyal, and you protect the ones you care about with everything you have." Tears start to fall from Alaric's face. "After everything I went through I never expected to meet you, but I'm so glad I did. I'm thankful everyday for you. And I cannot wait to start our life together." The reverend looks to Alaric to begin his vows, but Alaric is stunned silent.

"Alaric?" The reverend questions.

"Oh wow, that's a tough act to follow." Everyone laughs. "Neither one of us should be here right now. We've spent our life dodging fate and beating the odds." Alaric stops suddenly and gasps loudly, he has a pained look on his face. This alarms Jo.

"Alaric?" Alaric starts to sway on his feet as blood pours from his chest as though he's been stabbed. "Oh my god, Alaric!" He falls forward and Jo catches him, revealing Kai behind him with a bloody hunting knife in his hands.

"I was gonna wait till the 'death do us part' bit, but it seemed a little on the nose. Am I right?" Kai asks as he stands on the alter facing all the guests.

Jo is on her knees holding a dying Alaric in her arms. Damon attempts to rush Kai, but Kai holds up his hand and magically creates a high pitched noise that incapacitates everyone at the wedding. All the vampires in attendance grab their ears and scream in pain, as Kai smiles satisfied with himself.

"Miss me? No? Oh well." Kai says. The noise Kai has magically created is so powerful that all of the glass on the windows shatter. Eventually Jo stands up and grabs hold of Kai in an attempt to stop him, when she grabs hold of Kai, she unexpectedly begins to siphon from him. Both Jo and Kai are shocked by this, but Kai quickly recovers as he begins to siphon from Jo. "I gotta admit Jo, this is...unexpected." Jo begins to scream in pain. "But you know nothing about being a siphon, not like I do." Kai grins at her wickedly.

As Kai continues to siphon from Jo, she turns towards Alaric's lifeless body. She's suddenly filled with anger and determination. With her free hand she grips Kai's wrist tightly. She shuts her eyes and concentrates, she begins to siphon from Kai again. At first Kai seems confident he'll out siphon Jo, but he begins to feel his magic draining. He's face distorts and he yells out in pain. He breaks away from Jo's grip. He raises his hand to do a spell, but he doesn't feel his magic. He looks up at Jo angrily. 

" _Phasmatos Somnus_." Jo recites and Kai falls to the ground unconscious. Everyone looks at Jo with a shocked expression. 

"How were you able to do that Jo?" Joshua asks.

"It wasn't me." Jo looks down at her womb, then she looks over at Alaric, who is laying on the floor lifeless. "No." Jo kneels beside him and places his head on her knees. "No, no, no!"

**HOURS LATER**

Kai wakes up chained to a chair he can't get himself out of. He tries for a minute to no avail and then gives up. He looks around and realizes he's still at Jo's wedding, but no one is around him. "Hello? Anybody there?" At first Kai is met with silence, then Jo appears out of the shadows, still in her wedding dress, covered in Alaric blood, Kai smiles at this.

"It wasn't enough that you killed our siblings, that you merged with Luke and won, that I gave you my magic to save you. No, you still had to come and ruin my wedding, you had to kill the love of my life." Jo says

"Well in my defense, I would have left you alone, if it hadn't been for Bonnie. All she had to do was listen to my apology and forgive me, but no. She let her anger towards me get the better of her and she trapped me in another prison world. So...I punished her. Alaric was only the first step, I had more planned, but...." Kai gestures towards the chains. Jo says nothing, she just looks at Kai with an angry expression. "Speaking of which, where is everyone?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Kai looks confused. "None of this feels familiar to you?" Jo continues to ask. Kai remains confused for a moment, until he's hit with a moment of realization.

"No, no there's no way you'd be able to pull it off. Not without a celestial event." Kai comments.

"A celestial event is just what's needed to channel the magic to pull this off. But when you have an entire coven, a Bennet witch, and two unborn Gemini twins, well anything is possible Kai." Kai has a worried look on his face. "There's no escape this time. This prison world wasn't created with a celestial event, and the moment I leave here the ascendant created for this world will be destroyed. You will be trapped here forever, alone, with no way out." There is a look of fear in Kai's eyes. "What? No retort?" Kai remains silent. Jo turns to leave the prison world, it is at that moment, that Kai laughs manically, Jo turns back to look at her brother. 

"Tell me Josette, how were you able to siphon my magic from me?" Kai asks, but Jo doesn't answer. "When I told you, you were pregnant I knew there was a possibility you would have twins, that they would be born witches despite the fact that you gave up being one, but this, this I did not see coming."

"Whatever it is you have to say, I'm not going to listen. The only things that come out of your mouth is lies."

"Oh, not this time." Jo turns to face Kai. "With all the magic I have, one siphon wouldn't have been enough to overpower me, but two." Jo looks at Kai confused.

"What are you saying Kai?" Jo asks.

"You're pregnant with twin siphons Jo. Just.Like.Me." Kai laughs manically, Jo turns and leaves Kai in the newly created prison world. Once she does, like the ascendant is destroyed.

"Jo?" Joshua starts.

"Not now dad." Jo looks over at Alaric's dead body. "Whatever you have to say, will have to wait until after we bury Alaric." 

**A FEW DAYS LATER AT THE MYSTIC FALLS CEMETERY**

Alaric has just been buried, everyone is standing around his grave in silence. Jo is still crying, she's being comforted by her sister, Liv, and Caroline. Her father Joshua, seems distracted, and everyone else is trying to hold it together for Jo. After some time they leave Alaric's grave and make their way to the Salvatore boarding house. Everyone is sitting in the living room with a drink in hand, except for Jo. Joshua still has the same distracted look and Jo notices.

"Just ask already." Joshua turns to Jo. "I know you've been waiting to ask, waiting for the right time, but there is never going to be a right time so just ask."

"What's going on?" Liv asks, and everyone else turns their attention to Jo and Joshua.

"Dad wants to know how I was able to siphon from Kai."

"Admittedly, we've all been kinda curious, we're just better at hiding it." Damon comments.

"Is your child a siphon Jo?" Joshua asks.

"They both are." Everyone looks shocked.

"Jo, you're pregnant with twins?" Caroline asks.

"But, doesn't that mean..." Elena starts, but is interrupted by Liv.

"They'll have to merge when they turn twenty-two."

"When Lily attacked Bonnie, she was about to attack me as well, but she stopped when I told her I was pregnant. She listened for the baby's heartbeat and found two. I later confirmed it with an ultrasound and told Alaric." Jo begins to tear up again. "We were supposed to leave after the wedding, we weren't going to tell anyone about the twins, we were gonna hide from the coven so they wouldn't make them merge." 

"Jo, I'm sorry. It's just the way it's always been, it's tradition." Joshua says, Jo stands and walks over to her father.

"You know what else is tradition in our coven. Treating siphons like abominations, isolating them, and eventually exiling them from the coven." Joshua looks down in shame. "Well guess what, I'm not going to let my children go through that." Joshua looks up. "I'm gonna raise these kids on my own, far from the coven. And I'm going to make sure they never merge." Jo turns and leaves. Joshua attempts to go after her, but is stopped by Stefan.

"Just give her some time to herself. She's angry, and she's hurt. Anything you say will only anger her more." Stefan tells him. Joshua turns and takes a sip of his drink.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Jo is sitting on a bench by herself in town square. She's just staring in the distance with a blank expression on her face, when Joshua approaches. He sits down next to her, Jo does not react.

"You're right." Jo turns and looks at her father. "Perhaps if we had been kinder to Kai, that night would have never happened. You never would have run away from us, and you'd be happily wed to the man you love." Tears start to fall from Jo's eyes. "I can't change the past, but I can change the future." Jo looks at her father confused. "Come home, Liv and I will help you raise the twins."

"No dad. Thanks but no. They'll never be accepted by the coven. They'll be mistreated like Kai was..." 

"They won't, not if I have anything to say about it." Jo looks at Joshua confused. "Your children are going to be loved, and if anyone even looks at them the wrong way. They'll have me to deal with." Jo bursts into tears as she pulls her father into a hug. They cling to each other for a few moments before pulling apart.

"Alright, under one condition."

"Anything." Joshua says.

"They are not going to merge. We are going to find a way to stop it from happening."

"I'm not sure there is a way to stop it Jo."

"We find a way dad. I already lost Alaric, I don't want to lose one of my children as well."

"Ok, ok. We'll find a way. I promise we'll find a way." Jo smiles at this. She stands from the bench and extends her hand.

"Let's go home." Joshua smiles at Jo and takes her hand.


	2. 9 MONTHS LATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo meets the heretics.

** 9 MONTHS LATER **

Nine months have passed since the wedding/funeral. During those nine months Jo had been working tirelessly to find any information she could on the Merge. Unfortunately, Jo has yet to find a solution. Despite the coven existing for two thousand years, the history of their coven is limited. Most of it lost throughout history.

Jo slams the book she's reading shut when she hears someone approaching her. She turns and sees her father. "What am I going to do dad? I can't find anything on the Merge. All we have is what it is, and how it's done." Jo lets out a sigh as she pushes the book she was reading away from her. 

"Have you heard what's happening in Mystic Falls?" Joshua asks his daughter.

"No, I've been a little bit preoccupied." Jo replies.

"It would seem that your brother did not come back from that prison world by himself." Jo looks up at her father surprised.

"He brought back the Heretics from the 1903 prison world?"

"Yes." Joshua answers.

"Well, that can't be good."

"Actually, it could be a blessing in disguise." Jo gives her father a 'seriously' look. "You're children are going to be born very soon, and shortly after that their going to come into their siphoning ability..." Joshua begins to explain.

"Pretty sure they already came into their ability. Or have you forgotten what happened with Kai, Liv, you."

"The point is. We don't know much about their ability, only what we saw Kai do with it. If you don't want your kids to end up like Kai, we need a better understanding of their abilities and how to control them. And their the only other siphoners we know besides Kai." Joshua explains.

"Their dangerous dad. What makes you think they'd help anyway?"

"Because we'd be offer them something I doubt they'd be able to refuse." Jo tilts her head in confusion.

**MYSTIC FALLS, DAYS LATER**

The scooby gang is at the Salvatore boarding house, along with the Heretics discussing Rayna Cruz. Jo approaches them, at first she goes unnoticed. A minute passes by before Bonnie Bennet looks up and sees a very pregnant Jo approaching them. "Jo?" Jo simply smiles at Bonnie. Bonnie meets her halfway and embraces her in a hug. "What are you doing here?" Bonnie breaks from the hug and looks down at Jo's stomach. "Oh my god you're so far along now. When are you due?" Bonnie asks.

"Very soon." Jo replies.

"You shouldn't be here. Mystic Falls isn't safe." Elena says as she hugs Jo.

"I know, I wouldn't be here unless it was important." Jo replies as she pulls away from the hug.

"Well, not to be rude, but whatever important business you're here for is going to have to wait. We have a vampire hunter on the loose that would put Alaric to shame. No offense Jo." Damon states.

"I know, that's part of the reason I'm here."

"Do you know a way to stop Rayna Cruz?" Stefan asks.

"No, but I do know how to get her out of your hair for good. I just need to talk to your friends first."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Bonnie says.

"And why not, she's willing to help us with our huntress problem, the least we can do is hear the woman out." Valerie asks confused.

"Because of your history with her coven." Bonnie replies. At first the Heretics don't understand, then they realize what Bonnie meant.

"She's from the Gemini coven." Mary Louis states, and Nora vamp speeds in front of Jo.

"The same coven who called us abominations, exiled us, and then placed us in that prison world."

"Yes, and now we need your help, well I mainly need your help."

"And why should we help you?" Valerie asks.

"Yes, why shouldn't we just kill you where you stand?" Nora asks.

"You mean besides the obvious?" Jo gestures to her pregnant belly.

"Guys, she did say she could help us with Rayna Cruz, let's hear her out before dismissing her." Bonnie suggests. The Heretics look at each other, then at Jo.

"Take a seat then, someone in your condition shouldn't be on your feet for long." Valerie gestures to the couch.

Jo sits down. Everyone gathers around Jo as she looks thru her bag, once she finds what she's looking for she takes out an ascendant and places it on the table. The Heretics hiss at Jo and Mary Louis grabs Jo's neck. "We are not going back inside that prison world." Bonnie raises her hands to cast a spell, but before she can, Jo grabs Mary Louis' wrist and begins to siphon from her. "This isn't for you." Jo says, Mary Louis cries out in pain and let's go of Jo. Nora goes to Mary Louis' side and inspects her wrist.

"You're a siphon?" Nora asks.

"No, but my kids are." Jo replies. "I'm carrying twin siphons, it's why I'm here asking for your help. Because of how my coven treated siphons we know next to nothing about them."

"You never learned anything from Kai?" Stefan questions.

"My coven isolated him, he was never allowed to touch anybody. And let's not forget the fact that he spent almost 20 years in a prison world."

"So, if you're here asking for our help, and that ascendant is not for us, who is it for?" Mary Louis asks.

"Rayna Cruz, if she's trapped in a prison world then she can no longer hunt you, or any other vampire for that matter."

"I'm afraid there are two things wrong with that. The first being that Rayna cannot be affected by magic, and second you need a celestial even to create a prison world." Nora states.

"That's not necessarily true."

"What's not necessarily true?" Valerie asks.

"Both. Rayna can be affected by magic so long as that magic isn't used to harm her. As for your second point, a prison world can be created without a celestial event, Bonnie can attest to that." The Heretics look at Bonnie for conformation.

"It's true. We channeled the entire coven and Jo's twins to create a prison world to trap Kai in, afterwards we destroyed the ascendant to ensure he could never escape." Bonnie explains.

"This all sounds good and dandy, but how do you know this will actually work on Rayna, because last time Bonnie used magic on Rayna, she wasn't affected by it." Damon asks.

"Did you use your magic to cause harm to her?"

"Well yeah, she was gonna hurt me." Bonnie replies.

"Whatever spell was used to make Rayna the way she is does have loopholes." Everyone is contemplating what Jo said. "I'm telling you this will work." Jo looks to the Heretics. "Look, I know after what my coven put you through, the last thing you want to do is help me, but you saw what I did, what my kids did. I need your help. Help me and I promise you, you will never live in fear of Rayna Cruz again." The Heretics look to each other and have a silent conversation, after a minute they all nod in agreement.

"Fine we'll help you." Nora says.

"But we get this done now." Mary Louis finishes.

"Aren't you going to need the coven like last time though?" Elena asks.

"No, because of their vampirism they have an extra power boost, add in Bonnie and my twins, we should be enough."

"I agree." Bonnie concurs. 

"Then all we have to do is trap Rayna Cruz somehow." Stefan comments.

"Or, we kill her, and when she wakes up, she'll be in the prison world." Damon suggests.

"I like that idea." Mary Louis says with a smile.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Stefan is thrown inside an empty Mystic Grill. He lands on a table that breaks underneath him. As he stands on his feet Rayna Cruz enters the Grill. Stefan vamp speeds towards her and attempts to fight her, but because Rayna was created to kill vampires, she gains the upper hand on him. She punches him in the throat, then kicks him in the chest, causing him to fly into the bar. Stefan tries to get up only to get kicked down again. Rayna flips him over to expose his chest, then she unsheathes her short sword with the phoenix stone embedded in it. "Enjoy living in your own personal hell for all eternity Stefan." Rayna raises her short sword to stab Stefan, but stops short when an arrow pierces her stomach. She turns around, but doesn't see anyone. Another arrow hits her shoulder, it is then that the Heretics, Jo, and the scooby gang appear.

"I thought Alaric taught you how to use this thing." Damon says to Elena.

"He did." Elena comments. She attempts to load another arrow into a crossbow, but Damon grabs it and throws it through Rayna Cruz's heart, she falls to the ground and dies.

"I could have made the shot." Elena deadpans.

"Sure." Damon looks to Bonnie, the Heretics, and Jo. "Alright, time to see if this actually works." Jo takes out the ascendant from her bag, and Bonnie and the Heretics prepare to do the spell.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Rayna Cruz's body bursts into flames until she it is nothing but ash, a second later Rayna rises from her ashes and looks around at her surroundings. She's still inside the Mystic Grill, but it is completely empty. She spots some clothing on the bar and quickly puts it on. She looks around the Grill for her short sword, but it is nowhere in sight.

"Looking for this?" Damon asks as he and Valerie enter the Mystic Grill. He holds up Rayna's short sword for her to see.

"I suggest you give that back to me." Rayna says in a threatening tone.

"Afraid you won't be needing it any longer." Valerie states, and Rayna looks at her confused.

"The last time you and I had a conversation you said, and I quote, 'You've never had had one day off. You want one day without vampires. One free day where you can feel the sun on your face, eat a cheeseburger, watch the ocean. Enjoy a few simple pleasures, for once. And then go to sleep.' End quote." Damon quotes.

"And now you get to have it, everyday for the rest of your life." Valerie says with a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rayna asks.

"You are inside a prison world, a place where you are all alone repeating the same day over and over again." Damon replies.

"No, that's impossible. I can't be affected by magic."

"Correction, you can't be affected by magic meant to harm you. Since the spell we casted is meant to banish and not harm, it took effect." Valerie explains.

"Gotta love loopholes." Damon says with a smile. Rayna gets angry and rushes Damon and Valerie, but they disappear just as she approaches them.

"No! Nooo!" Rayna shouts.

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

"I can't believe that actually worked." Valerie says. 

"Uh, guys." Jo says.

"We're finally rid of her. After a hundred years we're finally rid of her." Mary Louis says with a smile.

"Guys." Jo says again.

"I say we celebrate by getting drunk." Damon suggests.

"Guys!" Jo shouts and everyone turns to look at her. "I think my water just broke." Everyone looks down and sees a puddle of water on the floor.

"Uh, uh what do we do the town's empty, the only other hospital there is, is in the next town over." Stefan says and Jo cries out in pain. Valerie vamp speeds towards her.

"I don't think we have time to get to a hospital anyway."

"Soo?" Damon asks.

"I'm going to have the baby here."

"That's what I thought. I'll leave you all to it, I'm going to step outside."

"I'll join you." Stefan and his brother turn to leave the Grill.

"Wait!" Jo exclaims, and they both turn back to Jo. "Call my dad, let him know the twins are coming."

"Will do." Stefan says, and both he and Damon leave.

"What do we do? I don't think any one of us has ever delivered a baby before." Caroline asks, slightly freaking out.

"First you're going to have to lay me down, preferably away from the puddle of water I created." Valerie moves Jo away and helps her lay down on the floor. "I'm going to need one of you to sit behind me and support my back." Caroline vamp speeds behind Jo and does as she says. "Now I'm going to need one of you to deliver my baby, and I need two of you to grab hold of my hands, because I'm going to need something to squeeze."

"I've got you." Valerie volunteers.

"Me too." Nora volunteers as well and sits besides Jo. Bonnie and Mary Louis both look at Elena expectedly.

"What?" Elena asks.

"You're the only trained medical professional here." Bonnie states.

"But I haven't even graduated yet." Elena says slightly scared.

"Afraid you don't have much choice." Mary Louis adds.

"I'll walk you through it Elena." Elena looks to Jo. "It'll be fine, I trust you." Elena takes a deep breath and kneels in front of Jo. 

"What do we do?" Bonnie gestures towards herself and Mary Louis.

"Pain management."

"Got it." Both Bonnie and Mary Louis say at the same time.

For the next hour Jo is in labor. Bonnie and Mary Louis cast spells to help Jo relax as much as possible, while also helping her to manage the pain. Jo, in between contractions instructs Elena on what to do. Eventually Elena sees the head of the first twin. "I got a head." Elena says excitedly. "We're going to need something to cut the ambilocal cord, and clean towels to wrap the babies in." Jo says out of breath. "I'll look for something." Mary Louis vamp speeds around the bar until she finds a knife and towels. She does a cleansing spell and vamp speeds over to Elena. "I did a cleansing spell on them." Mary Louis tells her and Elena nods. She places the knife and towels on her lap, while encouraging Jo to continue to push, she does so until the first twin is born. 

"It's a girl, it's a beautiful baby girl." Elena says excited. The baby begins to cry as she wraps the baby in the towel and hands it to Jo, her contractions seem to stop momentarily.

"Oh my god." Jo says as she looks down at her baby. She stops crying once Jo holds her close.

"Good job Jo." Caroline says.

"Alaric and I had discussed names the day before the wedding." Jo looks up at Caroline. "If we had a girl we wanted to name her after your mom."

"Really?" Caroline asks. Jo looks back down at her baby.

"Elizabeth Lizzie Laughlin. What do you think?" Jo looks back up at Caroline.

"That's perfect Jo." Caroline and Jo share a smile, until Jo's contractions come back.

"Time for the second baby to come out." Elena states.

"I'll hold Lizzie for you." Bonnie offers and Jo hands Lizzie over to her. 

"Alright Jo push for me, push!" Jo screams out in pain until the second twin is born. "It's another girl Jo."

"Aww, two girls." Bonnie coos. Elena cuts the ambilocal cord and wraps the second twin in a towel and hands her to Jo.

"She's not crying, aren't they supposed to cry?" Mary Louis questions.

"Yes, but her eyes are open and she's breathing." The second twin grabs hold of Jo's finger, she smiles widely at that. "I think she's going to be just fine."

"What will you name this one?" Nora asks.

"Alaric once joked that one of the kids should be named after me." Everyone chuckles at that. "So, you'll be Josette Josie Laughlin." Jo tells Josie.

"Alaric would have really liked that." Elena says.

"Yeah, she looks like a Josie." Bonnie adds, as she kneels by Jo's side.

"Just like you look like a Lizzie." Caroline wiggles Lizzie's little toe. Everyone admires the new born twins in silence for a moment.

"I guess we're sticking around to help after all." Valerie speaks up. Jo turns and gives Valerie a questioning look.

"We had intended on leaving you in the dust the moment Rayna was defeated, but then you just had to go and have these adorable twins." Nora comments.

"I guess we have no other choice but to help these little siphons." Mary Louis adds. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and Jo look at each other and then burst into laughter. The Heretics looks at each other confused for a moment, then they join in the laughter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the Heretics are going to be a part of the twin's lives. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and any changes you think might appear in this fic from the TV series.


	3. 4 YEARS LATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie meet for the first time.

**4 YEARS LATER**

It's been four years since the birth of the twins. Shortly afterwards Jo went back home to Portland, Oregon with the Heretics. While the coven was weary of them, they were still welcomed back. They helped Jo raise the twins, and began training them when they discovered their magic. Presently, Josie is sitting across from her grandfather, hands intertwined. She has her eyes closed in concentration as she siphons from him.

"Good job Josie." Josie continues to siphon from Joshua, when suddenly there is a loud crash, Josie's eyebrows furrow, but her eyes remain closed, she doesn't see her grandfather grimacing in pain. "Josie you're taking too much." Joshua pulls his hand back from Josie, she looks at him with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry." Josie apologizes. Joshua offers her a small smile and places a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, but remember what your aunts taught you. When you siphon you have to siphon slow and steady, unless..."

"Unless I'm in a life or death situation." 

"You also have to remember to concentrate, you can't allow yourself to be distracted, if you allow yourself to be distracted..."

"My spells become ineffective."

"And in the case of your siphoning?"

"I either won't be able to siphon, or I'll siphon too much, like I did just now." Josie looks down in shame. Joshua puts his index finger under Josie's chin and raises it so that she's looking at him.

"Let's try again, and afterwards I'll teach you a really cool cloaking spell you can show your mom when she gets home." Josie smiles at that and they both hold hands again. Josie begins to siphon from Joshua, only to stop at the sound of another loud crash. 

"Something's wrong with Lizzie."

Joshua immediately stands up and head's towards the crashing sound, followed closely by Josie. They enter the kitchen and see Lizzie standing in the middle of it. She's crying, kitchenware is flying all over the place. Cups and plates are being shattered, while a member of the Gemini coven is in the corner trying to avoid getting caught in the middle of it. 

"Lizzie!" Joshua shouts, but Lizzie doesn't hear him. He attempts to approach her, but stops in his tracks when a knife flies by him, barely missing him. 

"Lizzie." Josie calmly calls, all the items flying around the kitchen suddenly stop, Lizzie looks directly at Josie. 

"I'm sorry." Lizzie cries harder and falls to her knees. All the items in the air fall to the ground, and Josie rushes to Lizzie pulling her into a tight hug, she whispers comforting words to Lizzie. Afterwards Lizzie whispers something back to Josie, she looks at the woman at the corner then back at Lizzie. Her eyes grow heavy and she falls asleep in Josie's arms. Josie turns to Joshua as he approaches the twins.

"She's asleep." Josie tells Joshua.

"She exhausted the magic she siphoned. Did she tell you what happened? Why was she so upset?" Joshua asks.

"She siphoned too much from her." Josie gestures to the other witch. "And then she yelled at her and called her an abomination." Joshua looks at the other witch, who stands up straight. Liv suddenly enters the kitchen.

"I heard crashing sounds." Liv says as she looks around. "Whoa, what happened in here?" Liv then notices a sleeping Lizzie in Josie's arms.

"Liv, sweetie, can you take the twins to their room, I need to have a conversation with June here."

"Sure." Liv approaches the twins. "I got her Josie." Josie let's go of Lizzie and Liv picks her up to carry her. "Come on sweetie." Liv extends her free hand towards Josie, she takes it and they leave the kitchen. Joshua looks at June with a stern expression as June approaches him.

"Please tell me my granddaughter misunderstood you." Joshua starts.

"After everything your son put the coven through, can you honestly blame me?" June replies.

"She didn't mean to hurt you June. Remember what the Heretics said, they don't have magic of their own, so when they siphon they can't help themselves, it's going to take time for them to gain control of their siphoning abilities."

"I know that Joshua, and I understand believe me."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I can't help but wonder which one of them is going to turn into the next Kai. This coven has been through a lot Joshua, and the cause of all that is siphons."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm leaving Portland. I've tried to be opened minded about this, but between them and the Heretics, I just can't. I'm sorry." June turns to leave, but stops at the door. "I'll be back when it's time for them to Merge."

"There isn't going to be a Merge this time."

"There will always be a Merge, it's more of a tradition than it is a curse now." June leaves, Joshua let's out a heavy sigh and goes upstairs towards the twins room. When he arrives Lizzie is asleep on her bed, Liv is sitting beside her with Josie's head on her lap. As soon as Josie spots him she sits up from Liv's lap.

"What happened?" Josie asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Joshua replies, then he takes hold of both of Josie's hands. "How about I teach you that cloaking spell?"

"But we haven't finished our lesson."

"After what you did for Lizzie, I think you more than earned it." Josie looks over at Lizzie.

"What about Lizzie, I don't want to leave her alone."

"I'll look after Lizzie. Go with your grandpa, the spell he's teaching you is a fun one, trust me." Liv says as she winks at Josie. Josie smiles at that and gets up off the bed. She takes hold of Joshua's hand and they both leave the twins room. 

**LATER THAT** ** EVENING **

Jo arrives home from work. She's exhausted and tosses her belongings on a nearby table. She then makes her way to the living room and sits down on the couch. She leans her head back and lets out a heavy sigh. She closes her eyes for a moment, when Josie suddenly appears sitting next to her.

"Hi mommy." Josie greets, and Jo shrieks and jumps off the couch, Josie giggles at this. 

"Josette Laughlin where did you come from?" Jo asks trying to catch her breath.

"I was sitting right beside you."

"No you weren't, I would have seen you if you were."

"I was, I was just cloaked, watch." Josie cloaks herself for a moment, then uncloaks herself. "See?"

"Did you grandfather teach you that spell?" Jo deadpans.

"Yes I did, and she executed it perfectly." Joshua approaches from behind the wall and picks Josie up, giving her a proud smile.

"You're as bad as Mary Louis and Nora. They taught the girls fire spells before they left for New Orleans."

"When are they coming back?" Josie asks Jo.

"I don't know, but as soon as I do I'll let you know." Jo rubs Josie's arm in comfort. 

"Alright, now that you showed your mom the spell, it's time for bed." Joshua states.

"Ok." Joshua carries Josie to her room, they are followed by Jo. Once they get to the twins room, Jo notices Liv sitting beside Lizzie, but doesn't say anything. She pulls Josie's comforter back, she's already dressed in PJ's, so she just hops on the bed. 

"Goodnight sweetie, and good job today. You did really well." Joshua compliments

"Thanks grandpa." Joshua kisses Josie's forehead and waits outside her bedroom. Liv gets up from Lizzie's bed and kisses Josie on the forehead as well.

"Night sweet pea." Liv says.

"Night aunt Liv." Liv leaves the room as well, leaving Jo, Josie, and a sleeping Lizzie.

"Sorry if I scared you mom."

"It's ok, just don't make it a habit, I don't think mommy's heart would be able to take it." Jo looks over at Lizzie. "How long has Lizzie been asleep?"

"A while, grandpa says she exhausted the magic she siphoned."

"Mmm, well time for you to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow morning ok."

"Ok, goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight sweetie." Jo kisses Josie's cheek and closes the door. She walks back down to the living room followed by Liv and Joshua.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to teach the twins anything extreme until their older." Jo states sternly.

"The cloaking spell dad taught Josie is a simple one, it's the same one he taught me, it's not extreme at all." Liv defends.

"That's not what she's talking about." Joshua comments. It's takes a moment for Liv to realize what Jo and Joshua meant. "June was teaching Lizzie today, Lizzie took too much. June got upset at her and yelled at her. Lizzie got emotional and wrecked the kitchen I tried to calm her down, but couldn't. Josie ended up calming her, she's been asleep ever since." 

"What did June say to upset Lizzie so much?"

"I'd rather not repeat it." Jo nods her head and sits down, already knowing what June said. Liv and Joshua sit opposite of her.

"Where is she now?"

"She left, she's not coming back."

"Good, I never liked her anyway." Liv says.

"Isn't she our cousin or something?" Jo asks.

"Distant cousin." Liv adds.

"Was that all that happened today?"

"You mean besides the fact that your daughter scared the crap out of you." Liv chuckles despite the pointed look Jo is giving her. "No, nothing else happened."

"You're lucky I don't have my magic anymore." Liv sticks her tongue out at Jo, Jo does the same to Liv.

"Behave girls." Joshua states.

"I'll talk with Lizzie tomorrow before I head to work." 

"That's a good idea." Liv is about to say something when Valerie astral projects in the middle of the living room, startling everyone.

"Damn it Valerie, I've already reached my quota for heart attacks today." Jo states.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle anyone." Valerie apologizes. 

"Josie was just asking when you all would be back." Joshua comments.

"How's New Orleans, were you able to help your friend?" Liv asks. 

"That's why I'm astral projecting actually."

"What's wrong?" Jo asks, with a slight worry in her voice.

"The friend we came to help, is Rebekah Mikaelson." Liv, Jo, and Joshua look at each other surprised, then they look to Valerie for further explanation. "I'm not sure how much you know about the Original family, or what's been going on with them lately, but the Hybrid, Klaus had a daughter with a werewolf..."

"Hayley, I heard from Caroline." Jo interrupts.

"Right, well it turns out the thing Rebekah needed help with, is getting a magical spirit possessing her niece out of her. They figured since Mary Louis, Nora and I are siphons we'd be able to help. But the spirit possessing the young girl is powerful, the moment we siphoned it out of the child, it went straight back inside her." Valerie explains.

"Who exactly is this spirit?" Joshua asks.

"It's the spirit of a Native American witch who is responsible for creating the werewolf curse." Liv whistles at that. Valerie then looks to Jo with a sad expression on her face. "I hate to ask this you know we love those girls to death, but I'm afraid if we want to save this child, we may not have much choice."

"I don't like where this is going Valerie." Jo says, already having an idea of what she is about to ask.

"We need the twins Jo."

"Absolutely not. First off, this is the Original family we're talking about, their the most dangerous family on the planet. Second, you said so yourself, this spirit is dangerous, what kind of mother would I be if I exposed my kids to that?"

"Jo, if we don't get that spirit out of the child it will eventually kill her. Please, she's the same age as the twins." Jo stands and begins to pace back and forth.

"I...I just don't know Valerie."

"Listen, I didn't want to have to pull this card, but I promised my friend I would help her." Jo stops pacing and looks at Valerie. "If you bring the twins, and they manage to save Klaus' daughter, he will be indebted to you, they all will."

"So?"

"The Original family is over a thousand years old. That's a thousand's years worth of knowledge. They may know something about stopping the Merge, if not they could help us find a way to stop it." Jo looks at Liv and Joshua, then back to Valerie.

"I need some time to thing this over." Jo states.

"I can only offer you a few moments. The family needs an answer soon." Valerie disappears, Jo sits on the couch.

"What do you think?" Liv and Joshua look at each other, then to Jo. 

** A FEW MINUTES LATER **

Valerie appears back in the living room, this time Liv, Jo, and Joshua are expecting her. Jo rises from the couch and walks up to Valerie. "If I agree to this, I have a few conditions." Valerie gestures for her to continue. "First and foremost, I'm coming with, and I'm not leaving their side. Second, the moment it becomes too dangerous for my daughters I'm getting them out of there." Jo pauses and looks down at the floor for a moment, then she looks back up at Valerie. And third, if my daughters manage to succeed, they will help find a way to stop the Merge. If they agree to my terms we'll take the first flight out of here." Jo finishes.

"Give me a moment." Valerie says and she disappears. Jo waits nervously for two minutes when Valerie appears again. "They will agree to everything, but you have to leave now, Hope, that's the child's name, she doesn't have much time left."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to catch a plane to New Orleans right away."

"You won't have to, their sending a private jet over, you just have to drive to the airport and wait for it." Jo looks over at Liv and Joshua surprised. Liv looks impressed, Joshua just shrugs he's shoulders.

"Fine, I just need to pack a few things, I'll text you as soon as I leave the house."

"I'll let them know, thanks Jo, and once again I'm sorry about this." Valerie disappears, Liv stands and places her hand in her back blue jean pockets.

"Are we sure this is a good idea? Whatever spell the twins will have to do will be extreme, and you wanted them to stay away from that." Liv points out.

"If we don't help and that girl dies, we risk becoming an enemy of the Original family, if that happens we'll be wiped out." Joshua states.

"And like Valerie said, we help them and the girls succeed, they'll help us."

"What if they don't succeed?" Liv asks.

"I have a feeling they will."

"But what if they don't?" Liv asks again.

"Then it's a good thing our coven specializes in cloaking spells. I'm gonna pack a few things for the girls, would you please get them ready?" Liv and Joshua nod their head yes and head towards the twins room, while Jo goes into her room and gets a suite case.

**NEW ORLEANS, THREE HOURS LATER**

Once Jo and the twins arrive at the airport in New Orleans, they are picked up by a driver, who seems to be compelled. The driver takes them directly to the Mikaelson compound, once there he opens their door and grabs their bags. Mary Louis, Nora, and Valerie are in front of the compound waiting for them. Once the twins see them they immediately get out of the car and greet them. They kneel down and hug the twins, Jo gets out of the car and walks towards them.

"We missed you little ones." Nora says.

"We missed you too." Lizzie responds back.

"Is this where your friend lives?" Josie asks.

"Yes, we met her a very long time ago." Mary Louis replies. Valerie looks up from the twins and stands to greet Jo.

"Jo I'm..." Jo raises her hand to silence Valerie.

"No more apologies, let's just get this over with." Jo states.

"I couldn't agree more." Everyone turns around and sees Klaus approach them, hands behind his back. Lizzie presses herself closer to Josie. "Are these the twins you told me about?" Klaus asks the Heretics.

"Yes, the blonde one is Lizzie, and the brunette is Josie." Valerie replies as she and the other two Heretics stand. "And this..." Valerie gestures towards Jo. "Is their mother Jo." Jo wraps the twins in her arms.

"Pleasure." Lizzie looks up at Jo.

"Mommy he looks mean." Klaus looks down at Lizzie amused.

"No, he looks sad." Josie says, and Klaus' amused look disappears. "Why are you sad?" Klaus opens his mouth, but nothing comes out at first. He quickly recovers and kneels down.

"Do you know why you're here?" Klaus questions Josie.

"To help." Josie replies.

"Yes, you're here to help my daughter. Something is inside of her, hurting her. I want nothing more but to save her, but there seems to be nothing I can do." Klaus explains.

"But we can." Josie deduces. 

"I hope so." Klaus stands and looks at Jo. "Thank you for this, I know this is a lot." 

"Don't thank me yet." Jo says. Klaus gestures Jo and the twins to follow him. They step inside the compound where a barrier is set up around Hayley and Hope.

The rest of the Originals, along with Marcel and Vincent are outside the barrier. When Jo and the twins arrive everyone looks towards them, their stares linger on the twins. The Heretics go in front of the twins and begin explaining the spell they will be performing, once they do they along with Vincent enter the barrier. Hayley looks up and notices the twins for the first time, she has a shocked expression on her face and looks over at Klaus.

"Klaus, no their just kids. Their the same age as Hope." Hayley says concerned.

"This is our last option Hayley." Klaus replies. Jo kneels down in front of the twins.

"I'm gonna be here the entire time, if you get scared, or want to stop just let me know and we'll go home ok?" Jo asks, and the twins nod their head yes.

"Do you remember what we told you?" Mary Louis asks. They nod their head yes again.

"Then whenever you're ready girls." Nora says. Josie and Lizzie look at each other for a moment having a silent conversation, they then nod their heads and walk towards Hayley and Hope.

"I know I should be use to it by now, but their silent conversations creep me out." Valerie says.

"Kai and I were the same way when we were kids, before...everything." Jo reminiscences. Mary Louis and Nora each take hold of Jo to comfort her. 

" _Magia tollox de terras_." The twins begin to chant, as they are chanting they circle around Hayley and Hope. " _Magia tollox de terras, magia tollox de terras, magia tollox de terras, magia tollox de terras, magia tollox de terras._ " Hope floats mid air and a blue ball of light exits her chest, Hope falls and Haley is quick to catch her, Vincent steps up towards the blue ball. " _Magia tollox de terras._ " The blue light enters Vincent and he falls to his knees. " _Solvo._ " Jo rushes towards the twins and pulls them away from the barrier, Klaus and Marcel enter the barrier. Klaus goes to check up on Hope, while Marcel checks on Vincent.  
  
"You both ok?" Jo asks the twins. Mary Louis, Nora, and Valerie look them over making sure their ok.

"How is it two children could do what three Heretics could not?" Rebekah whispers to Freya.

"Their twins, they come from a powerful coven, and like Hope their power is untapped, pure, and raw." Freya whispers back. 

"You have to do it Marcel." Vincent says.

"There has to be another way Vincent, what if we do what you suggested before, split the Hollow within the Originals. They'd be powerful enough to handle a piece of her." Marcel tries to convince Vincent.

"They'd have to stay away from each other as long as they had a piece of her inside them, do you really trust them to stay separated for long?" Vincent asks, and Marcel lightly chuckles.

"I guess not."

"I'm the reason she was set free in the first place, I have to do this. This way she can never come back. Please Marcel..." Vincent pleads. Marcel does nothing at first, then he turns to Jo and the twins.

"You may want to shield them from this." Jo brings the twins closer to her so they can't see or hear what's about to happen. Marcel grabs Vincent's face and looks at him one last time before breaking his neck.

**NIGHTFALL**

Shortly after Vincent's death, Marcel carried his body out of the Mikaelson compound. Hayley picks up Hope and carries her upstairs to her room. Kol left the compound to get some fresh air, while the rest of the Mikaelson's gathered around the Heretics, Jo, and the twins. As they were talking among themselves Josie slips out of the crowd and goes upstairs to Hope's room. Hope was still asleep with Hayley watching over her when Josie arrives, Hayley immediately looks up at her, feeling another presence in the room.

"I just wanted to make sure she was ok." Josie explains, Hayley offers her a soft smile.

"That's so sweet of you. I'm sure she'll be fine, she just needs some rest. What you and your sister did was really incredible." Hayley compliments.

"That was our first big spell." Josie smiles at the compliment.

"Really now?" Hope begins to stir, Hayley looks down at her. "Hope?" Hope slowly opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is her mom, then she turns and looks over at Josie, she has a curious expression on her face. 

"Who are you?" Hope asks as she sits up.

"This is Josie. Her and her sister got the Hollow out of you."

"Where is it now?"

"Gone, you're safe now. It won't ever come back, I promise." Hope nods her head and gets out of bed. "Hope?" Hope walks over to Josie.

"I'm Hope." Hope introduces herself to Josie.

"It's nice to meet you Hope." Josie says.

"How long are you staying?" Josie is about to answer when Lizzie calls out for her. A moment later Lizzie finds her and goes to hug her.

"I found her, I told you she was upstairs mommy." Lizzie says to Jo. Jo approaches the room and sees her daughters, Hayley and Hope. 

"Josie what are you doing going off on your own like that? You shouldn't wonder around in other people's homes." Jo lectures.

"I just wanted to check on Hope and make sure she was ok." Josie turns to Hope. "Hope this is my sister Lizzie."

"Hi." Lizzie lets go of Josie and waves at Hope.

"Hi." Hope says back, Klaus then appears in Hope's room. "Dad." Hope rushes to her dad, he immediately picks her up and holds her tightly.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asks.

"Good." Hope responds. 

"I'm glad."

"Are Josie and Lizzie going to stay the night?" Hope asks excited. Klaus seems surprised by Hope's question. "I don't think so."

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's time the girls and I went home." Jo apologizes. Hope has a sad expression on her face, Klaus notices this. Hope gestures for him to put her down, so he does. Hope walks up to Josie.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Hope asks Josie.

"I hope so." Josie responds. Hope hugs Josie, Josie hugs her back. Klaus and Jo look at each other, then they look at their daughters. They release each other after a moment.

"It was nice to meet you too Lizzie." Hope says.

"Don't I get a hug?" The adults chuckle at this. Hope smiles at Lizzie and gives her a hug as well. 

"I assume we'll be leaving the same way we came." Jo asks Klaus.

"Of course, arrangements have already been made." Klaus replies.

"What about our other arrangement?"

"Rebekah has your contact information, we'll keep in touch. A deal is a deal after all." Jo nods her head in acknowledgement. 

"Alright girls time to go back home."

"Thank you for this. You have no idea how grateful I am to you and your daughters, I'll never forget this." Jo smiles at Hayley and takes each of the twins' hand and leads them away. Klaus follows them out the door and stands there until they get inside the car and leave. When he turns around he looks up and notices Hope looking out the widow with a sad expression on her face. 

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Klaus is standing by the entrance of Hope's room watching her sleep, he's soon joined by Hayley. They stand in silence for a moment simply watching Hope, thankful she is no longer possessed. After another moment passes Klaus is the first to break the silence. "You were right." Hayley looks at Klaus with a shocked expression on her face.

"About what exactly?" Hayley asks.

"About Hope needing friends. When you first mentioned it I dismissed it, thinking she would grow to be above all that, but when I saw how sad she got when the twins left, I realized she doesn't just need her family, she needs someone her own age to play with, to talk to, to be there for her when we can't." Klaus replies.

"Well, normally kids make friends at school, but considering Hope's power, that may not be an option. At least not until she gains control of her magic." Klaus thinks about this for a moment, then an idea pops in his head.

"What if there was a school strictly for supernaturals? A school where she'd never have to hide who she is, where she'd never have to hide her power, and never worry about losing control?"

"I'd say that sounds like a dream."

"What if we made it a reality?"

"Ok, what exactly is going on in that head of yours?"

"We build a school right here in New Orleans for supernaturals. Imagine it, vampires, werewolves, and witches under one roof learning together. And the best part, Hope wouldn't be alone, she'd be surrounded by her own kind. We could even invite the Laughlin twins to attend." Hayley contemplates what Klaus is suggesting.

"If we go through with this and succeed, this could be more than just a school, it could be a safe haven for those who are alone, who have no idea what they are, or where they came from."

"Exactly." Hayley smiles at Klaus, he returns it.

"Where do we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about Hope and Josie's first meeting? As you can tell I made a couple changes. I always thought that Hope and the twins should have been the same age, what do you think? Let me know in the comments below.


	4. MIKAELSON INSTITUTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are cordially invited to celebrate the finished construction of the Mikaelson Institute.

**MIKAELSON INSTITUTE**

Shortly after Hope was free of the Hollow's possession, the Mikaelson's, along with the supernatural community of New Orleans began breaking ground on the new supernatural school. After two years of construction the school is finally completed. Hayley and Klaus are walking the hallways with a sense of pride at what they've accomplished. They walk until they find themselves back at the entrance of the school. "I can't believe we actually did it, and in two years no less." Hayley compliments. Klaus smirks at her. "We're not human, if we were I assure you it would have taken longer." Klaus says, then he tilts he's head at the sound of footsteps. He looks towards the stairway, Hayley notices this and looks as well. A minute later Hope is descending down the staircase with what looks like an invitation in hand. 

"What's that in your hand my littlest wolf?" Klaus asks as he kneels down to eye level with Hope.

"Invitations, auntie Bex wanted me to show them to you." Hope replies. She hands him a pearl white invitation with gold lettering and design. Both he and Hayley inspect the invitation.

"Auntie Bex did a beautiful job." Hayley compliments.

"And she got the date right as well." Hayley smacks Klaus in the arm, but it doesn't phase him.

"Are we sending one to Josie and Lizzie too?" Hope asks hopefully.

"No, your auntie Freya and I will actually be hand delivering their invitations."

"Can I come?" 

"I'm afraid not princess." Hope hangs her head down and pouts. "I won't be gone long." Klaus raises Hope's head slightly. "And I promise, I'll do everything in my power to ensure the twins attend school here."

"And while your dad's doing that, you can help Bex and I decorate for the party. It'll be pretty dull without any decorations, and you don't want Josie to think we throw dull parties do you?" Hope shakes her head no. "That's what I thought. Go find your auntie Bex, I'll be right behind you." Hope turns around and heads back up the stairs.

"Also be sure to tell her the invitations are perfect." Klaus adds.

"Ok." Hope says over her shoulder.

"I really hope you can convince their mother to let them attend here, I don't think I can handle anymore pouts." Hayley says to Klaus.

"Same." Klaus agrees.

**PORTLAND, OREGON. THE NEXT DAY**

Freya and Klaus arrive at Portland the next day. They take a limo to the Parker estate; however, when they arrive they see nothing but grass and trees. Freya and Klaus look around, but don't spot anything. Klaus tilts he's head to see if he can hear anything, but all he hears is nature. "You don't suppose Ms. Laughlin gave us the wrong address do you?" Klaus asks as he turns to his sister.

"I can assure you I did not." Jo answers. Freya and Klaus turn to Jo, who seems to appear out of nowhere. She walks until she is inches from them.

"Your home is right in front of us, isn't it?" Freya questions knowingly.

"I'm sure you're both well aware of my coven's affinity for cloaking spells." Jo responds.

"Who are they mom?" Lizzie asks while uncloaking herself, startling Jo.

"Oh, we're well aware." Klaus says with a smirk, as Jo is calming her breathing.

"I remember you." Freya and Klaus look down at Josie, who has also uncloaked herself as well. 

"Not you too Josie." Jo says, head in her hand embarrassed. But Josie doesn't seem to notice.

"You're Hope's dad right?" Klaus smiles at this. 

"You remember Hope."

"Yep. Is she ok?"

"She's just fine, though she as been asking about you since you left."

"She's been asking about Hope as well." Jo comments.

"She's the only person we've met outside our family." Jo clears her throat.

"You said you wanted to talk about something, so let's talk. Come on girls." Jo gestures them to walk ahead of her, but Josie holds her hand out towards Klaus, he takes it and Josie leads him towards the house.

"This way." Lizzie leads Freya, leaving Jo behind.

"Why did I have to raise my children right?" She asks herself as she shakes her head. She catches up with everyone as they enter the house. Joshua, Liv, and the Heretics are by the staircase staring at Freya and Klaus intensely.

"Girls, go up to your room please." Joshua tells them.

"Why?" Josie and Lizzie ask at the same time.

"You should listen to your grandfather and head up to your room little one. Thank you so very much for escorting me to your beautiful home." Klaus says to Josie, she smiles at him and heads upstairs. Lizzie looks up at Freya expectedly.

"Um, thank you." Freya says unsure. Lizzie smiles satisfied and joins Josie up the stairs.

"Why such the intense stare down? I thought we were friends." Klaus asks the Heretics.

"We're friends with Rebekah not you, especially after what happened last time." Mary Louis replies.

"Can't bygones be bygones. It was an accident after all."

"Really, setting fire on the boat we happened to be on was accidental?" Nora deadpans. Klaus merely smirks at this.

"That's enough, let's go to the living room and get this out of the way." Jo turns to Freya and Klaus. "Would you two like anything to drink?"

"No thank you." Freya answers.

"I'm fine." Klaus says, then he and Freya follow Jo into the living room. Jo sits, and they sit across from her. A minute later she is joined by Joshua, Liv, and the Heretics.

"So, did you find something?" Jo asks.

"I'm afraid not. I've combed through all of Esther's grimoire's twice and found nothing. The only reason I'm even aware of the ritual is because I witnessed one during my time with my aunt Dahlia." Freya responds.

"But fear not, we've reached out to all our contacts, and I'm fairly certain they will find something." Klaus adds.

"Fairly certain?" Valerie questions.

"Your coven likes to keep to themselves, it's going to be difficult to find anything regarding the Merge, but I assure you they will find something. They've never failed me before, and they won't fail me now. Not if they know what's good for them." Klaus states.

"Then why'd you ask for this meeting?" Liv asks. Klaus turns to Freya and gestures her to hand over the invitation, she does so. Jo takes it and reads over it with the rest of her family reading over her shoulder.

"You're opening up a school?" Joshua questions.

"Not just any school, it's a school specifically for the supernatural." Klaus responds.

"Which supernaturals?" Mary Louis asks.

"All three factions." Jo, Joshua, and Liv look at Klaus unsure. 

"I'm not sure how I feel about that. A majority of the time we can't stand each other, which is why we normally stay clear of one another. Why do you think we cloak ourselves?" Joshua questions.

"It could work. I've made it work before, and your daughter has seen vampires, werewolves, and witches come together as well." Klaus explains.

"And let's not forget, children tend to be more open minded than adults." Freya adds. 

"You know you could have just mailed the invitation." Jo comments.

"Yes, but I wanted to hand deliver it myself."

"Why?" Liv asks. Klaus looks up at Liv, then back at Jo.

"Your daughters saved mine, that is a debt I will never be able to repay. Plus, my daughter seems to have taken a liking to yours, and I promised her I'd do everything in my power to get them to attend this school." Jo nods in understanding.

"Look, this school does sound nice, and I'm sure you're going to do everything in your power to make it work. But this school isn't for my kids, they don't need it." Suddenly they hear objects falling on the floor from upstairs.

"Lizzie!" Josie exclaims.

"Sorry!" Lizzie apologizes.

"I told you to stop using my books for practice!"

"But they're right there."

"This isn't going to end well." Joshua says.

" _Incendia_!"

"Josie no! Not my dolls!"

"Nora." Jo says.

"On it." Nora vamp speeds to the twins room. Freya and Klaus listen on in amusement.

"Josie put out that fire right this instant."

"But I was practicing, the dolls were right there." Freya and Klaus try their best to hide their laughter.

"Put it out now...Good, now you're both in time out. Josie go to your mother's room, Lizzie you stay here. Neither one of you is to leave until one of us say otherwise." A minute later Nora vamp speeds back down into the living room.

"You were saying?" Klaus questions. Jo clears her throat.

"Siblings fight all the time." Jo responds. Klaus hums at this.

"How long have they been home schooled?" Jo looks surprised at his question. "I noticed the set up you have in the other room." Klaus explains.

"Almost two years." Jo responds.

"Did something happen?" Freya asks.

"Some of the students were teasing them, so they set their desks on fire. We had to pull them out of school, and since then they haven't gone back."

"Because you're afraid it'll happen again." Klaus states.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Mary Louis asks.

"You shouldn't be." Klaus says as he looks at Jo. "This arrangement may work for now, but their children. They'll eventually grow restless."

"Not to mention they are getting stronger. I'm sure the incident at school wasn't the only one." Freya notices the family can't look her in the eye, confirming her statement. "If you allow them to attend the Mikaelson institute you won't have to worry about them exposing what they are, or about them losing control." Freya adds.

"They'll never have to worry about being different because they'll be among their own kind."

"That's where your wrong Klaus." He looks at Jo confused. "They won't be. The werewolves and vampires might not care that their siphons, but the witches...what do you think they'll say when they find out my daughters weren't born with magic of their own?"

"Pretty sure your coven is the only one that had a problem with siphon witches." Freya says.

"She's got a point there." Valerie agrees.

"You're right, your daughters are different, but so is my mine. It's probably why they got along so well."

"The party will be next weekend, it'll be held at the school. Everyone will get a tour, we'll explain the curriculum. We've even managed to recruit students and teachers." Freya explains.

"Before you make your final decision, please come and see the school for yourself." Jo looks down at the invitation, after a minute she looks back up at Freya and Klaus.

"I'll consider it." Jo stands. "If that's all, my family and I have a lot to discuss." Freya and Klaus stand.

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with us." Klaus walks out of the living room followed by Freya.

"Their outside...the car door has just opened...and their off." Nora says.

"Are you really considering this?" Liv asks Jo.

"They'd be away from home, they'd be away from their family." Joshua adds.

"They did make some valid points." Nora says.

"We can't keep them locked away forever." Mary Louis adds.

"I think you should go to the party, bring the girls with you. They deserve a say in this as well." Valerie continues to add. Jo lets out a sigh as she looks up the stairway.

**NEW ORLEANS. THE DAY OF THE PARTY**

It's the day of the party. The Laughlin's have arrived at the Mikaelson Institute, they stand outside the school staring at it in amazement. After a moment, Jo takes the twin's hands and they walk inside together. The inside of the school is just as beautiful as it is on the outside. Jo and the twins continue to look around in amazement. The event it being catered, a waiter comes up to Jo with a tray full of champagne, he offers her a glass, she takes it and takes a sip while admiring the school. "Is this really a school mommy?" Josie asks. "Yeah, it looks too pretty to be a school." Lizzie comments. Jo doesn't answer, she just takes another sip of the champagne and looks around. That's when she spots Caroline in the corner by herself sipping on her own glass of champagne. "Caroline?" Jo calls out. Caroline hears her name being called and looks around until she spots Jo and the twins. A smile spreads across her face as she walks up to them.

"Oh my god Jo, what are you doing here?" Caroline questions as she hugs her.

"I got invited. Klaus insisted I check out the school for the girls." Jo looks down at the twins. "Josie, Lizzie, this is Caroline Forbes. She's an old friend."

"Hi." Both twins greet. Caroline bends down to eye level with them.

"Their so big now."

"Lizzie, Caroline's mom is who you were named after."

"Really?" Lizzie asks, interested in her namesake. Jo nods her head yes. Lizzie looks at Caroline. "Was she cool?"

"She was very cool, and very brave." Caroline answers.

"Awesome." Caroline smiles at this.

"Caroline, Josette, glad you both could make it." Klaus says, then he notices the twins. "It would seem you're not the only ones."

"Hi Mr. Mikaelson." The twins greet Klaus.

"Hello girls, and please call me Klaus."

"I've got to say Klaus, I'm surprised by...all of this." Caroline gestures towards their surroundings.

"Well, having Hope changed everything. I wanted her to have a safe space to learn, hone her skills, and make friends. Speaking of which..." Klaus looks around for Hope.

"She's coming up behind you." Klaus looks down at Josie, then he turns behind him, where he sees Hayley and Hope walking up to them.

"Josie!" Hope exclaims.

"Hope!" Both Hope and Josie let go of their mother's hands and run up and hug each other.

"You made it." Josie nods into the hug, then she lets go and gestures for Lizzie to come over.

"You remember my twin Lizzie, right?" 

"Of course." As soon as Lizzie approaches them, Hope gather's Lizzie in a hug as well. When they pull apart Hope looks to her dad and mom. "May I please show the twins around?"

"It's ok with me, so long as it's ok with their mom." Hayley responds, Hope looks up to Jo. Jo looks between her girls and kneels down to them.

"Behave yourselves and come find me afterwards, got it?" Jo instructs.

"Got it." Both twins say.

"Go on then."

"Yes." Hope cheers and takes each twins hand and leads them away from the adults. They watch as the kids leave, as soon as they disappear into the crowd Hayley turns to Klaus and places her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna walk around make sure everything is running smoothly." Klaus nods his head in acknowledgment. Hayley turns to face Caroline and Jo.

"Enjoy the party, I'm sure I'll be catching up with you guys later." Hayley turns and leaves. Klaus turns to Caroline and Jo.

"Shall we?" Klaus gestures them to follow him. Caroline and Jo look at each other for a moment before following.

"So, where exactly did you find the students to attend this school? I imagine the moment they heard the name Mikaelson, they ran for the hills. No offense." Caroline starts.

"None taken. Most of the students you see here are either from the community, or lost souls with no where else to go." Klaus explains.

"What do you mean?" Jo asks.

"As Caroline stated, during recruitment when people heard the name Mikaelson...let's just say for a moment we didn't think we'd be able to open up the school this year. That was until we happened upon a young vampire on the streets, with no idea what he was, only that he had the constant need to feed. It was then that we realized he isn't the only one out there who has no idea what he is, what he can do. So, we focused our recruitment efforts on foster homes, got in touch with some old contacts and told them to keep an eye out for strays wondering about. Hopefully in the next couple of years word gets out about the institute, and those with families feel comfortable enough leaving their children in our hands." Klaus finishes.

"Wow, I had no idea there were kids like that." Jo says.

"Same, I was lucky enough to have people there walk me through everything when I transitioned." Caroline says with a sad expression in her eyes. Klaus takes note of this. 

"What classes will you be teaching?" Jo asks.

"The usual classes one would learn in an ordinary school, along with some supernatural courses like Origins of Species, Magical History, Intro to Lycanthropy, etc., etc."

"Mommy, mommy." The adults turn to see Hope, Josie, and Lizzie in the hallway.

"We need to ask you something." Lizzie says. 

"I'll be right back." Jo says to Klaus and walks over to the girls.

"So, you gonna tell me what I'm doing here?" Caroline asks Klaus.

"Just felt like seeing an old friend." Klaus answers with a smirk.

"Come on Klaus really, what am I doing here?"

"I invited you here to offer you a teaching position at the institute."

"What?"

"The young vampires here need someone to teach them, someone they can look to when they lose control."

"I'm not exactly qualified to teach Klaus. Even if I was, I'm still a young vampire. I'm sure there's an older, much wiser vampire who can teach these kids about control."

"You gained control of your blood lust shortly after being turned. Do you know how rare that is? It takes some vampires a couple of years, decades, even centuries. Plus you have experience in dealing with vampires with their humanity switch off. That in itself makes you more qualified than others."

"I just don't know Klaus."

"Let me ask you something...Why did you accept my invitation. I'm sure you're aware that I invited the rest of your friends to join in the festivities, yet you're the only one that showed up. Why is that?"

"Come on, are you really surprised that non of the others showed up?" Caroline asks, but Klaus doesn't answer, he waits for her to answer his question. Caroline takes a deep breath before answering. "There were a few reasons. Boredom for one. Ever since we defeated...just about everything that came our way, it just feels weird to have the town go back to it's quiet little self. I needed a distraction from missing Stefan. I know it's been two years, but the hurt is still there, so I figured why not distract myself with a good old fashion party. You and your family always knew how to throw one." Klaus chuckles at this. "Also, despite everything that happened back then, a part of me has always known you weren't the villain in my story." Klaus smiles at the statement.

"Please consider the offer. I think this would be perfect for you. Plus the pay would be good, as well the benefits." Caroline laughs at this. 

"Give me day to think about it." Klaus nods in acknowledgement, Jo comes back and joins them.

"So, our kids want to have a sleep over." Jo says to Klaus.

"Is that so?" Klaus questions as he looks over at the girls. Their whispering among themselves and occasionally looking up at their parents. "Well, as Hayley said earlier, if you're alright with it, I'm alright with it."

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

An hour before the party ended the girls were taken up to one of the dorm rooms and put to bed by their parents. They continued to talk for a while until Lizzie fell asleep curled into Josie. Hope and Josie are still awake looking up at the ceiling in silence. "Hey Josie." Josie hums in response. "Is your mom going to let you stay?" Hope asks shyly.

"I'm not sure. I hope so, this seems like the perfect school for us." Josie replies.

"Are we...are we friends?"

"Yeah." Hope turns over towards Josie. She places her head on her shoulder, and intertwines their hands.

"Promise me, even if you don't stay here, that we'll still be friends. Always and Forever." Josie squeezes Hope's hand.

"I promise, Always and Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think. Let me know in the comments.


	5. A DAY IN THE LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into the everyday life of the students of the Mikaelson Institute.

** A DAY IN THE LIFE **

It's been eight years since the opening of the Mikaelson Institute. Another summer has passed, and during the last week of summer break. Students both new and old have flooded the gates of the institute in anticipation of the new school year. Presently, it is the first day of school. Inside the twins dorm room, Josie and Lizzie are curled into each other, while Hope is cuddled into Josie. At exactly six am an alarm clock goes off. All three girls groan at the sudden noise so early in the morning.

"Lizzie, turn it off." Hope demands. Lizzie huffs as she pulls away from Josie to shut off the alarm. She curls back into Josie for a moment before realizing what day it is. She sits up, the sudden movement causing Josie to look up at her sister in confusion.

"Guys, it's the first day of school. I call dibs on the shower." Lizzie jumps off the bed and gathers all her things before going into the shower.

"How is your sister so full of energy so early in the morning?" Hope groggily asks Josie.

"She operates on a different frequency than us." Josie answers, Hope hums in response. They stay in bed until Hope's eyes open wide with realization.

"Josie."

"Mm."

"Your sister called dibs on the shower."

"So?"

"There's no way we'll make it to breakfast on time."

"Crap."

"If you want we can go to my room and get ready there."

"But then I'll have to get up from this bed and I don't want to do that. I'm like super comfy." Josie says. Hope gets up and pulls the covers away from Josie, she groans in disapproval.

"Get up Josie. You know you get grumpy when you skip your morning coffee." Hope presses.

"I don't care." Hope places her hands on her hips and shakes her head in disapproval.

"Fine, be in a bad mood on the first day of school." Hope walks towards the door, when she opens it she gets an idea. She turns around and flicks her wrist, Josie is pulled out of bed by an invisible force, and falls on the floor in front of her bed.

"Hope!" Josie exclaims.

"You'll thank me later. Now come on." Hope walks into the hallway and waits for Josie. Once Josie joins Hope she gives her a pointed stare.

"I hate you." Josie says.

"You love me, now come on." Hope walks in the direction of her room thinking that Josie is following behind her. Instead, Josie stays in place and siphons magic from the walls. With a wave of her hand she causes Hope to trip over her own feet. Hope looks up at Josie who is walking by her with a smirk on her face. "Oh, it is on." Hope stands

"Bring it." Josie dares. Hope raises her hands.

"Don't even think about it." Hope and Josie turn at the sound of Freya's voice. "It's too early in the morning to be causing trouble in the hallway, plus it's the first day of school."

"Sorry Freya." Both girls apologize. Freya turns her attention to Josie

"Josie." Josie looks up at Freya. 

"Yes Freya."

"I look forward to seeing you in my class this year." With that Freya leaves Josie dumbstruck.

"Wait, does that mean you got into her Advanced Magic course?" Hope asks Josie.

"I guess, I won't know for sure until we get our schedules." Josie responds.

"Come on, let's get ready." Hope takes hold of Josie's hand and they both run towards her room. 

Once both girls have finished getting ready they head towards the cafeteria. While walking the hallway, Hope and Josie greet their fellow classmates. When they arrive at the cafeteria, they spot Lizzie at the entrance waiting for them. "It's about time you both got here." Hope and Josie give her an amused look and follow Lizzie into the cafeteria. Once they've filled their trays with food, they sit down to enjoy their breakfast. Halfway thru everyone's class schedule floats down towards each student. Everyone picks the paper from midair and reads it.

"How many classes do we have together this year?" Lizzie asks Hope and Josie. They lean in closer together to see each other's schedule.

"Looks like Lizzie and I have History together." Hope observes.

"I have math with with Lizzie." Josie adds.

"And you two have Advanced Magic with Freya." Lizzie reads. Hope and Josie look at each other feeling bad for Lizzie. They each place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lizzie." Josie apologizes.

"What can we do?" Hope asks. 

"Nothing, it's fine."

"Lizzie..." Josie starts, but is interrupted by Lizzie. 

"Really it's fine Jo. Freya came by our room shortly after you both left. She told me I didn't make the cut this year, but I came pretty close. I just need to gain control of my emotions, she says once I do that I'm in. She even said she'd help me this year by meditating with me, just the two of us." Lizzie explained.

"So that's why she was in the hallway, she was on her way to see you." Hope realizes.

"You know, in a way, you got a way better deal than I did." Josie says.

"I know, that's why I'm not upset." Lizzie states as she flips her hair. Hope and Josie just laugh at Lizzie's antics. 

"Did I hear correctly? You Josette Laughlin got into Freya's Advanced Magic class." The girl's laughter quickly dies down at Penelope Park's statement. The rest of the students in the cafeteria get quiet.

"Yeah, what about it?" Josie asks.

"It's just convenient isn't it."

"Speak clearly Satan." Lizzie says annoyed.

"Freya Mikaelson's class is one of the hardest classes in this school. Most students who have tried to attend her class don't make the cut until their senior year, yet you Josette managed to gain attendance in her class at the simple age of fourteen. It's pretty obvious you didn't earn your spot, it was given to you because you're friends with Hope."

"If that were true then I'd be taking her class too." Lizzie retorts.

"You may not be taking her class, but she's going to help you get into her class next year isn't she?" Lizzie wants to say something, but her mouth remains shut. "You know at this point I wouldn't be surprised if one of you got voted into the Honor Council in the future simply because of your close friendship with Hope and her family."

"That's not fair Penelope. I've been taking her class since last year." Hope defends the twins.

"Yeah, but she's been teaching you since you were a kid, it'd be more of a surprise if you didn't get into her class." 

"Listen you she-devil, my sister earned her place in Freya's class. She works twice as hard to hone her skills, while everyone else does the bare minimum." Lizzie retorts. 

"True, then again if I leeched off the magic of others I'd work twice as hard too." Everyone in the cafeteria gasps at Penelope's statement.

Josie makes her hand into a tight fist, Hope is about to stand up against Penelope, but stops at the flickering of lights, and shaking of tables. Josie looks down at Lizzie's hands, but sees no sign of siphoning, until she looks down under the table and sees Lizzie's feet glowing bright red from siphoning off the floor. 

"Lizzie." Josie calmly calls, but she doesn't seem to hear Josie. "Lizzie." She repeats, this time covering one of Lizzie's hands with her own. Lizzie turns slightly towards Josie, but still doesn't calm. A couple of teachers, including Freya, enter the cafeteria. "I know you're mad, but you need to stop this. Show Freya you can control your emotions, that they don't control you." Lizzie looks over to Freya and notices she's looking directly at her. Josie squeezes her hand and Lizzie turns back to Josie, who nods her head. Lizzie closes her eyes and takes a couple of breathes, as she begins to calm, the lights stop flickering and the tables stop shaking. 

"Is everything alright here girls?" Freya asks as she approaches them.

"Yes, everything's fine. I heard Josie was chosen for your class, so I thought I'd come over and congratulate her." Penelope answers with a sincere smile. Freya looks back at the girls, their expressions are neutral. She then turns back to Penelope.

"That was nice of you. You would have earned a spot in my class as well if you had bothered to show up to the evaluation on time." The girls snicker at that while Penelope's smile turns into a scowl. "As for the rest of you, classes start in twenty minutes, it's the first day so don't be late." Freya turns back towards the girls. "Have a good first day girls." Freya turns and exits the cafeteria along with the rest of the teachers. Penelope glares at them before walking away.

"So...what were we talking about before we were interrupted by Satan incarnate?" Lizzie asks.

"Our classes." Josie answers.

"Oh, right." Lizzie looks back at their schedules. "Looks like we'll have English and Origin of Species together." Hope and Josie simply shake their head at Lizzie.

**ADVANCED MAGIC**

After breakfast Hope and Josie walk Lizzie to her first class, Chemistry of Magic, once she enters her class they both walk over to Freya's class room. Josie does a sweep of the classroom, excited to be there. Hope elbows Josie to get her attention then gestures over to the tables. The girls choose the tables in the middle, they sit quietly as a few more students enter the class room. Freya enters right when the bell for first period rings, she waves her hand over the door to close it and walks over to the front of her desk and leans against it.

"Good morning class." Freya greets everyone.

"Good morning Ms. Mikaelson." Everyone greets back.

"I'm going to be very blunt with you all, just because you passed the initial evaluation doesn't mean you'll get to stay here for the rest of the year. As the name suggests you will be learning advanced magic. The spells you will cast, the potions you will brew will be extremely difficult. If you are unable to perform the spells, control your magic, or this class proves to be too difficult for you, you will be dismissed and take the regular course. Does everyone get the jest of what I'm saying?" Freya asks the classroom, they all nod yes. "Good, on to the lesson. As you all should know there are different types of magic, today we will be learning and performing Dark Magic." The new students look at each other confused. "Make no mistake this is just a one time thing. This is meant to show you why it's against the rules to perform such magic, and to deter you away from it. Not just in school, but outside it as well. Now, who would like to explain Dark Magic?" Everyone raises their hands. "Yes...Wendy."

"It's a powerful form of magic that draws on malevolent powers. It is often used to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others. In a nutshell, it's a form of magic that is used against the Balance of Nature." Wendy answers.

"Correct, to add to Wendy's explanation, practicing Dark Magic results in serious consequences, and because it goes against the Balance of Nature, Nature will always find a way to fight back, to restore the balance. Can anyone give an example of this?" Once again, all the students raise their hands. "Josie."

"The creation of the Original Vampires. Esther cast the immortality spell on the blood of the doppelganger Tatia, then she called upon the sun for life and the eternal White Oak Tree for immortality. Not long after their transition, nature created a weakness for every strength the Originals had gained. The sun, which gave them life, burned them and kept them indoors, the wood of the White Oak tree that gave them their immortality was also the one substance that could kill them if they were stabbed in the heart with it, vervain, which grew at the base of the White Oak tree, burned and weakened them. They were unable to enter the homes of humans without an explicit invitation by the owner, and finally they developed an overwhelming hunger for human blood that only intensified after their first taste." Josie explains.

"Perfect, now on to the spell. Just a reminder we will only be doing this once, should you attempt this again, or any form of Black Magic you will be dismissed from my class, and you'll be suspended from school. Now, let's get started."

**GIRLS BATHROOM, AFTER CLASS**

"I'm never practicing Black Magic again." Josie says as she pukes black goo into the toilet. She's slightly pale and her forehead is sweating.

"Never say never Josie." Hope replies amused as she holds back Josie's hair.

"Don't tell me what I will or won't do, you don't know me." Josie continues to puke, Hope can't help but laugh at this statement.

"Josie, we grew up together, I know you. Besides you never know what could happen. Black Magic may be the only solution." Josie continues to puke for another minute before finally stopping and flushing the toilet. She leans back into the wall as Hope let's go of her hair and joins her on the floor.

"Lizzie's going to kill me. If this happened to me then it happened to her."

"Don't worry, I reminded Freya she sent a note to Lizzie's teacher." Josie lets out a sigh.

"Why do I get a feeling I was more affected by this than the everyone else?" Hope thinks about it for a moment.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that you're a siphon. You don't have magic of your own to protect you from the magic's effects, or it's physical manifestations like the black goo you just puked up." Josie just hums in response. "Here..." Hope holds out her hand. "Siphon from me, see if it makes you feel better."

"You sure?" Hope nods her head yes. Josie takes hold of her hand and siphons some magic from her, she immediately feels better than she had a moment ago. "Oh, yeah that's definitely better."

"You can take more, you still look a bit sick."

"No, thanks. I don't want to risk taking too much from you. I'll just..." Josie places both hands flat on the wall and begins to siphon from it along with the floor. Two minutes pass when she stops siphoning, and color has returned to her face. 

"You know, despite what other people might say, I think it's cool that you can siphon magic." Josie turns to Hope and smiles at her.

"Thanks Hope."

"Come on." Hope stands and holds out her hand to help Josie. "We don't want to be late, my mom's teaching the next class." Josie takes Hope's hand and she helps her stand.

** ORIGIN OF SPECIES**

"What the hell Josie?" Lizzie asks as soon as Hope and Josie enter the classroom. Josie sits next to Lizzie while Hope sits next to Josie.

"We did a Black Magic spell. Freya said is was small, nothing too powerful." Josie replied.

"You're lucky the teacher excused me from class before hand, if I had puked in front of everybody you both would never hear the end of it."

"Wait, why am I included in this?" Hope asks.

"Because you failed to mention that the first lesson in Advanced Magic is Black Magic."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Believe me, had I known Josie was going to react that way I would have warned you both." Hope says.

"Well, since you two were clueless I'll forgive you both, next time though I won't be so forgiving."

"Thanks Lizzie." Hope and Josie say with slight sarcasm. The bell for second period rings, Hayley stands from her chair behind the desk and moves in front of it. Noticing her daughter in the classroom she winks at Hope, Hope winks back.

"Welcome to Origin of Species, this year you will be learning about werewolves. Before you ask why, let me remind you here at the Mikaelson Institute we're not just here to teach you about your specific species, we're here to teach you about all of them. That way not only do you have knowledge about your supernatural counter-parts, but so you can also understand them better. Each species has a certain stereotype about the other, we hope by teaching you their origins, their history, some of those stereotypes will be dispelled. Now, who can tell me the origins of werewolves?" Hope is the only one to raise her hand. "Besides you Hope." Josie and Lizzie chuckle, Hope puts her hand down embarrassed. "Nobody?" Hayley looks around, but no one else raises their hands. "Then let's begin. In 500 A.D. a powerful witch known as the Hollow cursed the members of her tribe that were responsible for her murder and created the Seven Werewolf Bloodlines. She was hunted by wolves, and was killed on the night of a full moon. Because of this werewolves have to take a human life to activate the werewolf gene, forcing the species to have to painfully shape shift on the night of a full moon into the very animals that hunted her down."

"That's brutal." Lizzie comments.

"That's why it's a curse." Hayley says. 

**LUNCH TIME**

After attending two more classes it's finally lunch time. Josie is the first to arrive at the cafeteria, she grabs some food and finds a table to sit at. She opens a book to read and eats her salad as she waits for Hope and Lizzie to arrive. She's five minutes into the book when they arrive at the table, but neither have food in hand. "Guess what?" Lizzie asks Josie, she's about to answer, but is interrupted. "We have a new student." Josie's about to say something else when she gets dragged by her twin. "Come on let's get a peek." Josie looks over to Hope, who just shrugs her shoulders. The girls walk over to the staircase that overlooks the entrance and wait for the new student to arrive. 

"I don't understand why you have to drag me every time there's a new student. It's not like we're not going to see them in the hallways, or at least have one class together." Josie deadpans.

"Because you never know, the person who walks through those doors may be the love of your life." Lizzie replies.

"Lizzie, we're fourteen. I think we're a little too young for love." Hope comments.

"Fine, first crushes whatever." Lizzie corrects. Hope contemplates something.

"Hey Lizzie, what if we end up liking the same person?" Hope questions, Josie leans in intrigued. The entrance doors open.

"Then, it's game on bitches." Lizzie says, and all three girls look down to see who comes through the doors. The first to walk in is Rebekah followed by a young male student, and behind him is Caroline. Rebekah stops at the entryway and gestures around her.

"What is he?" Hope asks the twins.

"Vampire." They answer at the same time.

"He's name Kaleb." Rebekah says out loud and then looks up at the girls. "Kaleb Hawkins."

"Hi auntie Bex." Hope waves embarrassed. 

"Hello love."

"Hi Caroline." Lizzie greets.

"Hey sweetie, how's your first day so far?" Caroline asks Lizzie.

"Not bad."

"Did your sister drag you out to get a look at the new student Josie?" Rebekah asks.

"Yep, didn't even get a chance to finish my salad, or read my book." Josie replies.

"Well, since you all got a look at the new student, you can go back and finish your lunch before your next class." Rebekah instructs.

"Talk to you later auntie Bex." Hope waves goodbye.

"Bye." Both twins say. They turn around and head back to the cafeteria.

"So, what'd you think Lizzie?" Josie asks.

"Eh, not my type." Lizzie responds.

"I heard that." Kaleb says, and the girls stop in their tracks for a moment before giggling.

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

After the brief interaction with Hope and the twins, Caroline and Rebekah lead Kaleb towards the Headmaster's office. When they arrive the door is closed. Rebekah tilts her head towards the door and listens in, she can hear Klaus writing something on a piece of paper. She knocks twice, a moment later Klaus tells her to come in. She opens the door and gestures for Kaleb to enter first. When he does Caroline and Rebekah enter behind him.

"I'm nearly finished with this paperwork. Have a seat, make yourself comfortable Kaleb." Kaleb looks back at Caroline and Rebekah, Caroline nods her head. Kaleb sits down and waits patiently for Klaus to finish up. A moment later Klaus puts down his pen and puts the paperwork he was working on inside his desk. "I apologize for that."

"It's cool." Kaleb says. Klaus stands and walks around his desk.

"Klaus Mikaelson, Headmaster of the Mikaelson Institute." Klaus extends his hand, Kaleb shakes it.

"You named the school after you?"

"I named the school after my family, we are the ones who built it after all." 

"Guess that makes sense."

"Shall we get down to business?"

"Sure."

"I understand you're a newly transitioned vampire, you must be starving?" Kaleb's vampire features show briefly.

"Yeah, I can eat." Caroline goes over to the mini fridge in the office and takes out a blood bag, she then hands it to Kaleb, he takes it and drinks it quickly.

"Thank you both, I can take it from here."

"Let us know if you need anything Nik." Rebekah says as she and Caroline exit his office. As soon as they exit, Freya enters holding a box, she closes the door behind her with a wave of her hand. Kaleb looks at Freya with a shocked expression.

"Kaleb, this is my eldest sister Freya, Freya this is Kaleb."

"It's a pleasure Kaleb, do you mind if I see that ring of yours." Freya gestures towards the Daylight ring.

"I was told this is what allows me to walk in the sun without burning."

"This one does the same thing." Freya explains as she opens the box and takes out the ring. Kaleb takes the one on his hand off and trades it for the one Freya has.

"Why am I switching out rings if they do the same thing?" Kaleb asks as he puts on the ring.

"That ring only works so long as you're on the property. Once you pass those gates, it's essentially useless." Klaus explains.

"So, what you're saying is I'm basically a prisoner now? What the hell kind of school is this?"

"I assure you Kaleb, you're no prisoner. The property surrounding the school is rather large, and there's plenty for you to do around the school."

"It's only a temporary measure, until we know you are in control of yourself." Freya adds.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me Kaleb, do you even realize how fast you drank that blood bag?" Kaleb looks down at the empty blood bag, he drops it and stands up.

"I'm going to be blunt with you. The first year after transition is the hardest. As a vampire you are driven by the feed and the kill. Right now you are a danger to every human outside those gates. At this school we will teach you control along with everything else you need to know. Once you have learned control and we deem you safe, you will be given another Daylight ring, one that will work outside these gates. Do you understand?" Kaleb nods his head yes.

"Bobby." Freya calls out. The door opens, Bobby, an older student enters. "Kaleb, this is Bobby. He's a vampire just like you. He will be showing you around, and introducing you to the other vampires."

"What's up man, welcome to the Mikaelson Institute." Bobby extends his hand, Kaleb shakes it.

"Kaleb, good to meet you."

"Bobby is on the Honor Council, he represents the vampire's. He'll help you adjust and introduce you to the others."

"Thanks, Mr. Mikaelson." Kaleb follows Bobby out of the office.

"He took your bluntness rather well." Freya observes.

"Yes, I have a good feeling about him. I'm going to prepare dinner, make sure the girls are in attendance, and on time."

"I can't guarantee the second one. You know Lizzie."

"Yes, she's almost as bad as Rebekah." Freya laughs at this.

"I'll send out a note to them now."

**DINNER TIME**

Shortly after the end of the school day the Mikaelson's are setting up a dinner table outside on the porch. Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah are bringing in food. Davina and Freya are bringing in the plates and silverware, while Kol and Marcel bring drinks and glasses to the table. As soon as the table is set up the Mikaelson's sit and wait for the girl's arrival. Five minutes pass before they arrive, once they do Klaus is the first to point out their tardiness. "Let me guess, you were waiting on Lizzie." Klaus guesses.

"Actually it was our mom. She wanted to know how our first day went." Josie responds.

"Yeah, I'm not to blame this time." Lizzie retorts, everyone at the table laughs.

"Let's dig in shall we." Klaus says. Everyone grabs a plate filled with food and begins to serve themselves, passing the food around to the next person once they've served themselves a portion.

"We got a new student today right? How is he?" Marcel asks Klaus.

"Adjusting, but I feeling he will embrace his vapirism soon enough." Klaus answers.

"What did you girls think of the new guy?" Caroline asks.

"I don't think he likes Lizzie very much." Hope says, and Josie tries to hide her laughter. 

"How are you feeling Josie? I noticed you looked a bit pale after you did the spell." Freya asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it, especially not at the dinner table." Josie answers.

"She puked, and because she puked so did Lizzie." Hope tells the table, much to Josie's and Lizzie's dismay.

"I despise you Mikaelson." Lizzie groans. Everyone laughs at Lizzie's statement. Dinner continues on with discussion and laughter for two hours before the girls excuse themselves and head off to their rooms for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into the crazy, I wanted to write about a typical school day at the Mikaelson Institute. We don't see much of that on the show, or even know what sort of classes they take, we only get tiny pieces before all hell breaks loose. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments below.


	6. DON'T IT JUST BREAK YOUR HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's amiss in New Orleans.

** DON'T IT JUST BREAK YOUR HEART **

In an alleyway behind Rousseau's, Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus are being escorted by a police detective to the scene of a crime. On the ground is a young werewolf, wearing a button up shirt and blue jeans. He's eyes are wide open, his heart ripped from his chest, and a Wolfsangel branded on his right forearm. Hayley covers her mouth in shock, Elijah pulls her in a hug to comfort her, while Klaus tightens his fist in anger.

"He was found by a group of tourists. The policemen who responded recognized him as a former student of yours. As soon as I got the notification I called you right away. " The detective explains.

"Did anyone see anything?" Klaus asks through clenched teeth.

"No witnesses I'm afraid." 

"Would you mind giving us a moment please." Elijah asks.

"Of course." The detective answers, he leaves them alone with the body. The moment he's out of sight, Hayley rushes over to the body and kneels beside it. 

"They ripped his hear from his chest and branded him. Who would do something like this?" Hayley asks.

"That brand...it looks familiar. I think I've seen it before." Elijah says while inspecting the Wolfsangel.

"1933." Klaus interjects. 

"1933?" Elijah questions. He takes a moment to decipher what Klaus means. "Ah yes I remember now."

"What? What do you remember?" Hayley asks as she stands. 

"There was a vampire purist group lead by a man named August Müller. This group despised werewolves and killed them by the packs." Klaus begins to explain.

"After each kill they would leave behind this symbol. Although, if memory serves me correctly, you took care of them Niklaus." Elijah finishes. 

"And how exactly did you take care of them?" Hayley asks while giving Klaus a pointed look.

"I killed them all of course." Klaus answers, and Hayley gives an exasperated sigh. "They killed ninety wolves Hayley! Ninety! Was I just suppose stand around and do nothing?!" Hayley turns to Elijah.

"Are we assuming that same purist group did this." Hayley gestures towards the body. 

"I believe it's safe to assume so yes." Elijah answers. Hayley then turns to Klaus.

"The Crescent pack is here, the school pack is here, our daughter is here. I don't want those purists anywhere near them Klaus." Hayley states.

"They will not lay a hand on any of them, especially our daughter. You know I'd die before I let anything happen to her." Klaus declares.

"I know." Hayley takes a deep breath. "What are we going to tell the kids?"

"We tell them nothing." Klaus answers.

"Is that wise? Surely they'll find out about this sooner or later." Elijah asks.

"News of this will only stir up paranoia and panic. There's only been one death so far, let's keep it that way. We'll figure out where these heathens are hiding, find them, and bring them to justice." Klaus explains. 

"Fine. I'm going to warn Lisina and head back to the school." Hayley states.

"I'll get started on the investigation." Elijah says.

"Have Marcellus tag along. He's got eyes and ears everywhere. Someone knows something." Elijah nods and takes out his cell phone. As he's calling Marcel they all spilt up and head in different directions. 

**MIKAELSON INSTITUTE, THE** ** TRACK **

Back at the school, Hope, Josie, and Lizzie are outside running on the track. Their finishing their third lap and going into their fourth. Both Hope and Josie seem to be keeping their distance. Halfway through the fourth lap Lizzie gets fed up and stops running. "How long are you two going to be mad at each other?" Lizzie asks them both.

"I'm not mad." Josie answers while running in place.

"Could have fooled me." Hope comments.

"Come on guys this is weird. You two have never been upset with each other. If you're going to survive dinner tonight you two need to talk." Lizzie explains. 

"Ok, look I'm sorry Josie. I freaked out when my dad caught me with Roman, and then I freaked out some more when he started talking about having him over for dinner. You know how overprotective he is, I thought maybe with you there by my side it'd make the whole ordeal a lot easier to deal with." Hope explains. Josie stops running in place and gives Hope a look of understanding.

"I get it Hope I really do, and under any other circumstance I would have been cool with that, but..." Josie stops explaining halfway. 

"But what? Use your words Josie!" Lizzie says impatiently.

"My family doesn't know about Jade."

"What?/Wait seriously?" Hope and Lizzie say at the same time. 

"I've been kinda nervous to tell them. I mean I know they won't care about me dating a girl. I just...I wasn't ready to tell them yet, and now I have to tell them because it's not fair that your family knows and they don't." Josie finishes explaining. 

"Oh my god. Josie I'm so sorry." Hope pulls Josie into a hug. "I didn't know. I'm such an idiot."

"It's fine, everything will be fine..." Josie begins.

"No it's not." Hope pulls away from Josie, but still keeps her within arms reach. "I'll talk to my dad, I'm sure he'll understand..."

"No really it's fine Hope. Besides, this may be a blessing in disguise." Josie interrupts.

"How so?" Lizzie asks.

"Well, I'll finally have the guts to tell our family. And if Jade survives dinner with the Mikaelson's, then meeting our family will be a breeze." Josie answers.

"I suppose that's true." Lizzie comments. 

"So, we're good?" Hope questions Josie. 

"Yeah, we're good." Josie responds, and they hug it out again.

"Make room." Lizzie squeezes herself into the hug. "So glad everything is back to normal." 

**COMMON ROOM, LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

Later that afternoon, in the common room. Hope, Jade, Josie, and Lizzie are sitting on the couches. Hope is attempting to sketch in her sketch book, while Lizzie is trying to read a magazine, but both are distracted by Jade and Josie making out on the couch in front of them. They try not to stare, but the moans coming from across the couch makes it hard. "So, uh. Did Josie talk to the family?" Hope asks.

"Yeah, they were totally cool with everything. Their going to meet Jade tomorrow via astral projection. That is if she survives tonight." Lizzie turns towards Jade and Josie and immediately regrets it. "Which, at the moment, I'm hoping she doesn't." Hope laughs at that. "Which reminds me, where's your other half." Hope shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know." Hope answers, and Lizzie gives her a, 'are you serious,' look. 

"How can you not know where your own boyfriend is?" Lizzie asks. 

"I'm his girlfriend, not his keeper." Hope answers nonchalantly. 

"When you have a boyfriend that practically sweats diamonds, you are both his girlfriend and his keeper. Right Josie." Lizzie turns to Josie, but Josie is trailing kisses down Jade's neck. "Ok, that's it." Lizzie grabs a nearby pillow and throws it at Josie. It hits her on the side of the head and Josie immediately stops kissing Jade and turns towards Lizzie.

"What was that for?"

"Stop flaunting your relationship in front of everybody, especially me." Lizzie states.

"Sorry, you have my full attention." Josie says as she and Jade sit back on the couch, arms wrapped around each other.

"Hey guys, what's up." Roman says as he approaches the group. He leans down to kiss Hope, Hope pecks him on the lips and turns away from him.

"Not much, just hanging out." Hope answers. Lizzie notices the behavior change in Hope. Roman sits next to Hope and places his arm over her shoulder.

"So, I probably should have asked this earlier, but this dinner. Is it a casual thing, or a formal thing?" Hope pales at Roman's question. She immediately stands, pulls Roman off the couch, drags him away.

"If you have to ask, that means we have to go shopping." Hope says.

"Wait, is this dinner not a casual thing?" Jade asks. Josie looks stunned by Jade's question.

"Your closet, now." Josie stands up and walks towards the dorms.

"I guess that's a no." Jade says as she follows Josie.

**THE TWIN'S ROOM, THAT EVENING**

In the twins dorm, Josie is sitting in front of a vanity mirror, while Lizzie is straightening her hair. Josie has just finished touching up her makeup, and is currently putting on a bracelet when Lizzie speaks up. "So..." Josie looks up at her sister through the mirror and raises an eyebrow at her. "I've been noticing some things, and...I think it's time we talked about them."

"Ok? What do you want to talk about?" Josie asks. 

"You seem...overly affectionate towards Jade, while Hope hardly gives Roman any affection at all..."

"So...?"

"Are you and Hope just using other people to fill a void?" Lizzie asks. Josie turns in her seat to face Lizzie.

"What are you talking about? What void?" Josie asks confused.

"Seriously? Do I have to spell it out for you?" Josie is about to answer, when Hope walks in their room, wearing a maroon colored dress.

"You are not going to believe what I went through just for a stupid suit." Hope flops down on Josie's bed. 

"Lizzie had to lend Jade a dress." Josie comments. 

"And it better be in the same, if not better condition when I get it back." Lizzie demands.

"I'm meeting her at the teachers quarters, she's still getting ready." Josie says.

"Same. Just you and me then?" Hope asks. Josie nods her head yes. 

"Surprise, surprise." Hope and Josie look at Lizzie confused. Lizzie finishes straightening Josie's hair and claps her hands together. "There, all done. Now, off you two go." Hope and Josie sit up, and Lizzie pushes them out the door. "Behave, don't stay out too late." Lizzie shuts the door in their faces. They look at each other confused and walk towards the teachers quarters.

"What's her deal?" Hope asks.

"I don't know. She was saying weird things before you got to our room." Josie answers.

"Like what?"

"I'm too affectionate towards Jade, you're not affectionate enough towards Roman. Apparently we're just using them to fill some sort of void." Hope looks at Josie confused. "That's stupid right?"

"Yeah, definitely." Hope links her arm through Josie's. They continue to walk on in silence.

**DINNER TIME**

The sound of cutlery is all that can be heard in the dinning area of the teachers quarters. With the exception of Elijah and Marcel, the rest of the Mikaelson family is watching in amusement. As Klaus is staring down Roman, while occasionally sparing a glance at Jade. Hope and Josie have barely touched their food, and have a look of embarrassment on their faces. "You girls should eat up. Don't want your food to get cold." Hayley says. 

"We're not very hungry." Hope responds.

"Where's Elijah and Marcel?" Josie asks.

"Their looking into something for me." Klaus answers.

"What are they looking into?" Hope asks. Klaus turns to her and smiles. 

"Nothing you have to worry about my littlest wolf." He turns back towards Roman, his frown has returned. "So, tell me Roman. Have we met before? I feel as if I've seen you somewhere before?" Roman seems to tense momentarily at the question.

"I doubt it sir. I'd remember meeting you." Roman answers.

"Mhm." Klaus contemplates Roman's answer for a moment. "Moving on then. What are your intentions for my daughter?"

"Well...sir, right now I'm just trying to get to know her better." Roman answers.

"What do you mean right now? What are your intentions with my daughter once you 'know her better?'" A laugh escapes Jade, she immediately covers her mouth but it's too late, Klaus is already looking in her direction.

"Don't think I've forgotten you Jade, how exactly did you and Josie keep your relationship a secret for two months?" Klaus questions.

"How in deed?" Davina asks Josie. Josie just looks down at her food and picks at it.

"Um...whenever we wanted to be alone with each other Josie wo-would cloak us, so nobody would bother us." Jade answers nervously.

"Gemini's love their cloaking spells." Freya says as she bumps Josie. 

"And what, pray tell, did the two of you do while you were cloaked?" Klaus asks. Josie sinks into her seat, face turning red.

"Uh...um...cuddle?" Jade answers with very little confidence.

"Why didn't we invite Lizzie again? She could easily steer this conversation in a whole other direction?" Hope asks Josie in a whisper.

"Because while she's good at steering conversations, she's also good at fueling them." Josie answers, and Hope hums in agreement.

**THE LAKE, AFTER DINNER**

After a somewhat disastrous/stressful dinner the couples say goodbye to the Mikaelson's and each other before going their separate ways. Jade and Josie head towards the common areas while Hope and Roman head towards the back of the school, in the direction of the lake. They walk in a comfortable silence, hand in hand. When they arrive at the lake Hope turns to Roman and he does the same. Hope debates what to say to him while swinging their hands side to side. After a while Roman lets out a chuckle, and places a stray hair behind her ear. "What's wrong? Talk to me." He says as he places the same hand on her cheek. Hope leans into his touch and grabs hold of his hand squeezing it.

"Do you...do you feel like I don't give you enough affection?" Hope asks, and Roman looks at her surprised.

"I actually happen to think you give me just the right about of affection." Roman answers, Hope smiles at his answer. "Why do you ask?"

"Something Lizzie said, let's just forget I asked." Hope clears her throat. "So, about my dad..." Hope starts.

"He's pretty intense, and very overprotective." Roman comments.

"I'm so sorry about him. He really is a good guy once you get to know him." Hope states

"Then..." Roman steps closer to Hope. "I guess I should stick around to get to know him." Hope smiles at Roman. She leans in to kiss him. Roman pulls her closer to him and closes the gap.

**COMMON AREA**

After Jade and Josie separated from Hope and Roman, they made their way into the common area. The entire walk from the teacher's quarters to the common area Josie's been quiet. Every so often Jade would poke at Josie to get her to open up, but Josie would remain quiet. When they arrived they sit on the nearest couch, but Josie keeps her distance from Jade. Unable to handle the distance and silence. Jade lays her head on Josie's lap, and tilts Josie's head towards her. "Penny for your thoughts?" Jade asks.

"I'm really sorry about all that. You shouldn't of had to go through all that." Josie apologizes.

"Hey I get it. The Mikaelson's are like your second family?" Jade says in understanding. Are they going to be as intense as Klaus?"

"Yeah."

"I have to ask though, is your family going to be that intense, because if so. I'm going to have to mentally prepare myself." Josie chuckles at this.

"My aunts Mary Louise, Nora, and Valerie can be pretty intense. My mom, aunt Liv, and Grandpa are pretty chill though. So I think you'll be ok." Josie reassures Jade. 

"Cool, cool. And we're Facetiming them?"

"I'm going to astral project us." Josie corrects.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Jade says jokingly.

"Oh my god. Get away." Josie pushes Jade away in a playful manner.

"I'm kidding." Jade sits up and wraps her arms around Josie's waist. "Can't wait to meet your family." Josie smiles widely at Jade. They lean into each other and kiss passionately. 

**A MONTH LATER**

It's a quiet Monday morning at the Mikaelson Institute. Students are slowly getting up and making their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Klaus has just entered his office with a cup of tea in hand, when he notices an envelope on top of his desk. He looks around his office, then he looks out into the hallway. When he sees no one, he approaches his desk and sets his tea down. He picks up the envelope, as he does so he notices there appears to be a small object inside. He grabs a letter opener and rips it open. Inside the envelope is a single golden coin, he grabs it and holds it to his face to inspect it better. 

"Headmaster Mikaelson." Klaus snaps his to the side. 

"Yes Jed." Klaus greets as he pockets the gold coin. Jed enters his office.

"I think Jasper might be missing." Jed says with concern.

"What makes you think he's missing?" Klaus asks.

"No one seems to have seen him since Friday, and I've tried calling his phone. It just goes straight to voicemail." Jed explains. Klaus opens his mouth to say something, but he is interrupted by the school nurse.

"Mr. Mikaelson, a vial containing Hope's blood appears to be missing. Were one of the vampires bitten over the weekend?"

"What? No." Klaus answers.

"Mm, perhaps I miscounted. I'll be back." The nurse turns and leaves. Klaus watches the nurse leave with a confused look on his face. He shakes his head and turns his attention back to Jed.

"I'm sorry where were we Jed?" Klaus questions.

"Jasper." Jed answers anxiously. 

"Yes of course. Tell me about the last time you saw him. Was he behaving strangely, acting on edge. Things of that nature."

**THE DOCKS**

Josie is pacing up and down the docks when she senses someone coming. She turns and sees a man and woman she's never seen before approaching her. "Are you both lost?" Josie asks. The man holds up his phone and looks between his phone and Josie.

"It's her." He tells the woman. Josie begins to have a bad feeling about them.

"You're not suppose to be here are you?" Josie questions, though she already knows the answer.

" _Ad somnum._ " The woman recites. Josie's eyes roll behind her head. She's about to fall unconscious, but the man uses vamp speed to catch her before she falls.

"Can you get out of here without getting caught?" He asks. The woman simply vanishes in response. "Witches." The man shakes his head and vamp speeds away.

**MIKAELSON INSTITUTE**

Klaus is walking the school with a determined look on his face. As he's passes the students, they greet him. He gives them a smile that doesn't quit reach his eyes. He's by the entrance of the school when the front doors open revealing Camille and Caroline. "Klaus, look who I ran into at the airport." She says with a grin, but it falters at the grim look on his face. "Klaus?" 

"Uh oh. I know that look. What happened?" Camille asks. 

"A student's gone missing." Klaus replies.

"What?" Caroline asks.

"I fear the worst has happened, but I won't know for sure until I find my sister, or Davina." Klaus replies. Suddenly the doors open, and the student thought to be missing appears. When Klaus sees him, he has a look of annoyance on his face. "And where the bloody hell have you been?" Klaus asks as he walks up to Jasper.

"Klaus calm down, I'm sure there's a reason explanation for his absence." Caroline says as she pulls on his arm.

"I certainly hope so. Jed was worried about you, and I was beginning to worry as well." Klaus states.

"Something's wrong." Jasper says before he falls over. 

"Jasper!" Klaus calls out. He kneels beside Jasper and turns him over. Caroline kneels on the other side of Jasper, while nearby students gather around in a circle. "Jasper. Jasper." Klaus calls.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Caroline asks.

"He's dead."

**DORMS**

At the sound of commotion outside her dorm, Hope stepped out of her room to investigate. As soon as she steps foot into the hallway, she sees students rushing out of their dorms. Ahead of her, she sees Roman trying to get past the crowd of students. She shuts her door and makes her way over to him. "Hey what's going on? Is there a fire or something?" Hope asks.

"Jasper just died." Roman answers.

"What? How?" Hope asks, shocked at the news.

"I killed him." Roman answers, with no hint of remorse in his voice.  
  
"If that's suppose to be a joke, it's not funny." Hope observes Roman for any indication that he's lying, but she sees none.

"I need you to come with me." Roman states. Hope takes a step back from him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Hope says.

"You don't have a choice." Roman takes out his phone and unlocks it. He holds it up for Hope to see. It's a picture of Josie sitting on a chair, unconscious, and tied up. A look of panic appears on Hope's face, then it's replaced with anger.

"If you've hurt her..."

"Relax, she's just unconscious. No harm will come to your precious Josie so long as you come with me." Roman pockets his phone and extends his hand to Hope.

**NURSE'S OFFICE**

When Klaus realized he could no longer hear Jasper's heartbeat, he lifted him up and carried him over to the nurse's office. The nurse is looking over his body looking for any injuries, but sees none. She goes into her cabinet and pulls out an amulet. She sweeps the amulet over his body to see if his death was caused by magic, but the amulet doesn't react. "I'm sorry sure. I have no idea how this boy died. I don't see any obvious injuries, and magic doesn't seem to be the cause of his either." The nurse relays.

"That's because he already healed from whatever killed him." Klaus turns to the sound of Camille's voice. "Someone saw this roll out of his pocket when he fell." Camille tosses him an empty vial, Klaus sniffs it.

"This is Hope's blood." Klaus turns to the nurse and shows her the vial.

"That's the vial that was missing." The nurse confirms. 

"What's going on?" Camille asks. Klaus looks down at Hope's blood, then he pulls out the golden coin he pocketed earlier. Klaus slowly pieces everything together.

"Hope." Klaus vamp speeds to Hope's dorm and let's himself in. "Hope!." Her dorm room is empty. He than speeds over to the twins room. "Hope!"

"She's not here." Lizzie says. Klaus speeds to the library, kitchen, common area, but does not find her.

"Hope!."

"Klaus, what's going on?" Hayley asks Klaus.

"They took her, they took Hope." Klaus says frantically.

"What? No. No!" Hayley shouts.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've rewritten a chapter so much, lol. As always let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments below.


	7. WHAT WILL I HAVE LEFT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie are in danger, can the Original family get to them in time?

**WHAT WILL I HAVE LEFT?**

It didn't take Hope long to realize where Roman was taking her. After leaving with with him, they drove away from the school. Five minutes into the drive she realized he was driving her to St. Anne's Church, the place of her birth. The whole car ride Roman hadn't said anything. While the last thing she wanted to do was talk to the person responsible for a fellow classmates death, and capture of her best friend. She had questions that needed to be answered.

"What's going on? What do you want with me?" Hope questions.

"It's a long story." Roman answers.

"Then give me the short version. You've clearly been lying about who you really are since day one, you killed a student, kidnapped my best friend to get me away from the school. I think I'm entitled to some answers." Hope retorts. Roman pulls off to the side of the road and stops the car.

"In order for you to understand what's going on, why I'm doing what I'm doing I'm going to have to start from the beginning." Hope turns in her seat and waits for Roman to continue. "When I was a kid, werewolves literally tore my family apart, and left me for dead. But then I was saved, by a woman named Greta. She treated me like a son and gave me a new family. Not long after, she met a man named August Müller. He was a man of...certain beliefs." Roman explains.

"What sort of beliefs?" Hope questions.

"That vampire's were the superior species, the apex predators. He believed it was our duty to rid the world of it's abominations." Hope scoffs at that.

"You mean me?"

"Yes, but back in the early days we considered werewolves the abdominal species. So, August killed them by the packs. Not gonna lie, at the time I sort of felt bad. I never really felt like I was true member of the group, but my mom was happy. We were happy, until your father showed up and killed mine. Shortly after that, I pissed off the wrong people and spent years desiccated in a cave until Greta found me." Roman continues to explain.

"And let me guess, you guys decided to rebuild, track down my father, and kill him by getting to his only child." Hope guesses.

"We decided to mess with him first. Start by killing off some wolves. We managed to kill one, we were about to kill another. When we heard about your ability to create Hybrids."

"That's when you decided to test my blood on Jasper." Hope predicts.

"Yep." Roman confirms.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Hope says as she shakes her head.

"You'll get over it. Now, we need to get going. Lots to do." Roman says as he gets back on the road.

"What do you mean?" 

"You'll see." 

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

"Start from the beginning Klaus." Camille says.

"This is a waste of time. I need to be out there searching for my daughter!" Klaus exclaims angrily. 

"Davina and Freya are doing a locator spell now to find her. In the meantime we need to figure out who these people are, so start from the beginning." Camille says calmly.

"In 1933 there was a string of werewolf murders. It didn't take me long to figure out who was behind the murders." Klaus begins to explain. 

"Who was it?" Camille asks.

"August Müller." Klaus answers.

"And let me guess. You killed him." Caroline guesses. 

"He got nothing less than what he deserved. In fact, I think I took it easy on him. The rest never saw it coming." 

"So it wasn't just this August fellow you killed?" Hayley questions.

"Some of them were guilty of hate. But most were innocent. And they all became victims of that... part of me I'd been forced to suppress. After I killed everyone, I noticed a woman come out of August's house, I walked up to her prepared to kill her when she begged for mercy. Mercy for herself, for her daughter, for her son. I granted her that mercy and walked away believing I crushed their beliefs, their hatred, instead I was the match that lit the fuse. My mistake was that I humiliated them, and in doing so, I empowered them with the most potent form of hate... That which has fueled my rage for a millennia. Shame. I gifted them shame."

"So, it's obviously the wife whose behind this. Do you remember her name?" Caroline asks.

"Greta, if I'm not mistaken." Elijah answers. Caroline has a look of realization on her face.

"What? What is it." Klaus asks, noticing Caroline's reaction. Caroline vamp speeds out of there, and comes back a second later holding a picture frame. "Caroline?"

"I really hope this is just a coincidence." Caroline hands the picture frame to Klaus. "Is this the Greta you met in the 30's?" Klaus takes the picture frame and inspects it. In the photograph, Greta is holding Roman in her arms in a grassy field. A look of anger appears on Klaus' face and the glass cracks.

"I believe you got your answer Caroline." Kol comments.

"He's the one who took her, isn't he?" Rebekah asks.

"Most likely." Marcel answers.

"This is all my fault. I recruited him to this school, I gave him a tour, introduced him to Hope." Caroline rambles.

"No, this is my fault." Klaus looks up from the picture frame. "We need to find Roman. We find Roman, we find Hope." Jade and Lizzie burst into the office.

"Josie's missing." Jade states.

"Hope too. We thought we'd find Josie with Hope, but we can't find either of them." Lizzie explains. The adults look at each other with a knowing look. "What?"

**ST. ANNE'S CHURCH**

Hope and Roman arrive at the church. Roman parks his car behind the church, and opens the center console. He digs through it for a moment before pulling out a leather band. "Put this on." Roman hands the leather band to Hope. She looks between the band and Roman confused. "It's to prevent you from doing any magic. Now put it on." Roman tosses it to Hope. She catches it, she hesitates before putting it on. "Good girl." Roman gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger side. He opens the door and gestures Hope to get out. Once Hope is out of the car, they walk into the church. The moment they walk in Hope spots Josie in the center and immediately runs to her. She kneels in front of her and places her hands on her cheeks.

"Josie? Josie can you hear me?" Hope calls out to Josie with no response. "What kind of sleeping spell did you use on her?"

"One that would last long enough for our witch to perform a spell." Roman responds. Hope turns and looks around. She notices a vampire draw a pentagram, while another places a fire pit in the middle of the pentagram, and another places logs of wood inside the pit.

"What spell?" Hope asks.

"One I'm sure you're familiar with, the binding spell." Roman answers.

"You want to bind my wolf?" Hope questions, Roman simply smiles in response. "But I haven't even activated my curse."

"And you're never going to. And since your wolf will be bound, you'll no longer have the ability to create Hybrids either." Roman explains.

"So, why not just kill me?" 

"Because I want your father to suffer!" Roman exclaims, and everyone stops what their doing. Roman notices this and calms down. "Your father took everything from us. It's only fair we take everything from him. His worst fear, next to losing you. Is is locking up a part of yourself." Roman turns and walks into another room, only to come back a second later with a chair. He sets the chair next to Josie and gestures Hope to sit down. "Get comfortable, I hear this is an excruciating process." 

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

While Davina and Freya are prepping for a locator spell, Klaus is on the phone with Jo. Jade is siting anxiously on the couch, and Lizzie is pacing back and forth. Everyone else is out and about trying to find Hope and Josie. When Davina and Freya are finished, they gesture Lizzie over. Freya hand her a needle, and Lizzie pricks her index finger. She holds her hand out over the map until a drop of blood falls. Once it does, Davina hands her a band aid. Davina and Freya then join hands and recite the locator spell. " _Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré."_

"How long is this going to take?" Jade asks impatiently. 

"If their not cloaked, not long." Lizzie answers.

"And if they are?" Jade asks, but gets no response from Lizzie. She stands and heads for the door. Lizzie calls out to her. "I'm sorry Lizzie, I can't just sit here and do nothing. I'm going out there to look for them." Jade says as she walks out of the office. Lizzie sits back on the couch and lets out a heavy sigh, she's then joined by Klaus.

"How exactly does Jade intend on looking for Josie? Her daylight ring is restricted to the school." Klaus asks Lizzie. He immediately notices the guilty expression on Lizzie's face. "It would seem when we retrieve your sister we will have to discuss the rules about altering daylight rings without permission."

"Sorry." Lizzie apologizes. "How was the talk with mom?"

"She's worried. She's on her way now, along with your aunts." Klaus answers.

"What did auntie Mary Louise, Nora, and Valerie have to say about all this?"

"They threatened to burn me alive if I didn't find your sister by the time they arrived." Lizzie chuckles at this. "I now know where your sister gets her love of fire spells."

"Yep." Klaus and Lizzie fall into a comfortable silence that only lasts a moment. "Will they be ok?"

"Their together, as long as their together I know they'll be fine." 

**ST. ANNE'S CHURCH**

Preparations for the binding spell have been finished, now everyone is just sitting around waiting. Hope is sitting next to Josie, holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up. Roman sees the worried look on Hope's face and finally speaks up. "She's gonna wake up." Hope turns towards Roman. "Just not anytime soon."

"Why does she have to sleep through the spell?" Hope asks.

"Because I can't have her siphoning magic and interrupting the spell." Roman answers.

"Then why not give her the same band you gave me?" Hope continues to question.

"Because, she's not like you. I wasn't sure if it would work, or if she'd still have the ability to siphon even with an anti magic band on." Roman replies. Hope turns back towards Josie.

"You never should have involved her in this." Hope comments.

"You're the most powerful being on this planet. I knew I wouldn't be able to bring you to this place, much less get you to leave the school. I needed your cooperation, and I knew I'd get it if I involved her." Roman gestures to Josie. Hope is about to say something when two women enter the church. Roman immediately gets up to greet one of the women.

"I see you were successful." The woman says as she hugs Roman.

"Of course I was mom." Roman pulls away from the hug. "Were you?" Greta turns towards the witch. The witch reaches into her bag and pulls out the Moonstone.

"Of course I was." Greta replies.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"In order for this to work, I will need to soak the Moonstone in her blood. Then I will need to place it on the palm of her hands, the soles of her feet, and finally her forehead. She will need to remain perfectly still and conscious, if she doesn't the spell won't work." Roman turns to Hope.

"I don't need to threaten your precious Josie to get you to comply. Will I?"

"No, but lay a finger on her and I'll rip you all to shreds." Hope threatens.

"She really is her father's daughter." Greta turns to the witch. "Begin."

The witch grabs a bowl and a knife and approaches Hope. She gestures for Hope's hand. Hope extends her left hand, and the witch cuts into her palm. Blood pours into the bowl, when the blood begins to slow down, the witch takes the Moonstone and drops it into the bowl. She hands Greta the bowl and grabs a pair of tongs. She grabs the stone with the tongs and places it over the fire pit. " _Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka._ " 

Josie begins to slowly stir awake. Her vision is a bit blurry and she hears a single muffled voice. One of the other vampires present notices this and tries to get Roman's attention. "Stop, she needs to concentrate on the spell. She can't get distracted." Roman suddenly turns at the sound of Josie's groaning. "Crap." As Roman approaches Josie, the witch takes the Moonstone out of the pit and walks up to Hope, as she continues to chant she places the red hot Moonstone on Hope's right palm, she screams in pain. Hearing Hope scream causes Josie to snap out if. Roman raises his hand ready to slap Josie across the face, but she siphons from the floor.

" _Phasmatos Motus_." Everyone including the witch get's pushed back against the wall. Muttering another spell Josie is able to free herself. She immediately goes to Hope's side.

"Josie." Josie pulls Hope into short hug. She then pulls away to inspect her hand.

"What's going on?" Josie asks.

"They want to bind my wolf." Hope answers.

"Well that's not gonna happen. I'm gonna get you out of here." Josie's about to free Hope, when one of the vampires grabs Josie and throws her against the wall.

"Josie!" Hope exclaims. The vampire approaches Josie and grabs her by the neck. He begins to choke her, despite struggling to breath Josie grabs hold of the vampire's forearms and begins siphoning from him. His grip on Josie begins to loosen and he yells out in pain.

"Stop standing there and help him!" Roman yells at the second vampire as he helps Greta stand. The second vampire snaps out of his shock, he takes a step towards Josie.

" _Delfan eoten cor_." Josie chants, the second vampires heart is extracted from his chest, while the first is completely desiccated.

"I have to admit that was rather impressive for someone so young." Greta compliments, Josie turns to the sound of her voice. "But playtime's over. Stand down, or I will have Roman kill your friend before you can mutter another spell." Greta threatens. Josie looks over at Hope, whose breathing heavily with sweat running down her forehead. She looks down at her right palm and sees it's burned. Josie then looks between Greta and Roman and begins to siphon from the floor again. Roman sees this and vamp speeds towards Hope, he's about to put his hands over her throat, but is stopped by Josie. 

" _Phasmatos superous em animi._ " Greta and Roman grab their heads in pain. "Stay the hell away from her." Roman begins to slowly crawl over to Greta. 

** HEADMASTER'S OFFICE **

Davina and Freya are continuing the locator spell, Lizzie is standing off to the side watching the still unmoving blood. Lizzie closes her eyes and let's out a heavy sigh, when she opens her eyes she sees the blood move forward slightly. She steps up to the table and places her hands on it, Klaus notices this and vamp speeds over. Davina and Freya stop chanting. "Don't stop chanting, keep going." Lizzie says.

"What is it little one?" Klaus asks.

"I saw the blood move, it only moved a little, but it moved. I think Josie may be siphoning the cloaking spell." Lizzie replies. Klaus looks up at Davina and Freya.

"You heard her, keep going."

" _Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré."_ Davina and Freya chant again, Lizzie pulls out her phone and calls Jade.

"Hey, we'll have a location on Hope and Josie soon, stay on the line with me.

**ST. ANNE'S CHURCH**

" _Phasmatos superous em animi._ " Josie chants again, Greta and Roman continue to yell out in pain as their nose's begin to bleed. Roman notices a knife inside the witches satchel bag. He reaches out for it, and with the strength he has left, throws it in Josie's direction. The knife scratches Josie's neck, distracting her from casting and siphoning. Greta and Roman slowly begin to rise up.

"Josie." Hope calls out in attempt to warn Josie. She notices Greta and Roman recovering from her pain infliction spell, she flicks her wrist to snaps their necks. She then walks up to Hope and waves her hand over the ropes, Hope gets up from the chair and rushes Josie, holding her tightly against herself. She then pulls away and inspects her injury. "How bad is it?"

"It's not that bad. How's your hand?" Josie asks as she takes a look at Hope's right palm.

"It'll heal." Hope says as she leans her forehead against Josie's. "You saved me, again."

"I can't take all the credit for that first time." Josie says, Hope chuckles at that.

"Josie!" Jade whooshes in, Hope and Josie pull apart. 

"Jade." Josie is about to walk up to Jade, but stops midway when Jade's vampire's features begin to show. "Jade?"

"Josie...you're...bleeding." Jade says trying to control her blood lust. Hope can see Jade struggle, she steps in front of Josie protectively.

"Jade you need to leave here now, go get my dad." Hope instructs.

"I can't...I can't." Jade says, she vamp speeds towards Hope and throws her towards Roman.

"Jade, please don't do this. You can control it, I know you can." Josie begs. Jade does her best to regain control, but all she can focus on is Josie's blood.

"I'm sorry." Jade lunges at Josie and bites down on her neck. Josie cries out in pain while Jade feeds on her. Hope attempts to take off the anti magic band, but is unable to. She looks down and sees Roman, she uses his hand to remove the band. Once it's off she stands and raises her hand, casting a pain infliction spell on Jade. Jade stops feeding on Josie and grabs her head in pain. Hope then raises Jade off the ground and tosses her across the room. She quickly runs over to Josie to check on her.

"I'm ok. A little weak from blood loss, but ok." Josie immediately says. Hope turns around and sees Jade standing up. She goes over to the closest chair, picks it up and breaks it on the floor. "Hope what are you doing?" Josie asks.

"No one hurts you and gets away with it." She uses magic to lift up the broken pieces. Jade attempts to rush her again, but Hope throws a piece of the broken chair towards her. Jade blocks it, along with two more Hope throws her way. The fourth piece of chair that Hope throws her way hits Jade's leg and she collapses by the unconscious witch, who is slowly stirring awake. Jade looks up from her injured leg and sees Hope lifting the last piece of broken chair.

"Hope, stop please. You don't have to kill her just snap her neck." Josie says. Jade looks over at Josie, her neck is still bleeding from being feed on, Jade's vampire features reappear.

"I don't think that's an option now Jo." Hope tosses the piece of wood towards Jade aiming for her heart. But at the last second Jade grabs the witch and uses her as a shield. The wooden stake goes through her heart instead of Jade's. Time seems to stand still in that moment. Everyone is still, unmoving, and quiet. Jade's vampire features disappear and she drops the witch on the floor, she looks down at the witch, then looks at her bloody hands. She then looks up at Hope, when she does she sees her werewolf eyes appear.

"Hope, your eyes." Jade says to her. Hope looks down at the dead witch, not seeming to have heard what Jade said. Jade hears footsteps approaching the church, she stands and turns to leave.

"Jade!" Josie calls out. Jade turns to Josie.

"I'm so sorry Josie, I...don't know what came over me." Jade hears the footsteps coming closer. "I have to go, I can't stay here...I'm sorry." Jade vamp speeds out of the church. Shortly after Camille, Caroline, Elijah, Klaus, and Hayley enter the church. They look around at the bodies on the floor. Caroline speeds over to Josie, while Klaus speeds over to Hope.

"Hope, what happened?" Klaus asks concerned, hearing her father's voice seems to snap her out of her trance. Tears begin to fall from her eyes, Klaus takes a step forward to comfort Hope, but she pushes him away and takes a step back from him.

"Stay away from me!" Hope screams.

"Hope?" Klaus is confused by his daughters actions.

"Josie, sweetie what happened?" Caroline asks.

"Hope activated her werewolf curse." Josie replies. Everyone looks shocked, they all turn to Hope who is hugging herself crying.

"Oh baby." Hayley says, she walks up to Hope in an attempt to comfort her, but Hope backs away from her as well.

"No, just stay away from me!" Hope yells. Josie looks in Hope's direction with tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Let me know in the comments below.


	8. FIRST FULL MOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STOP. BEFORE YOU READ.
> 
> I made some changes to the fic, you won't really notice them until chapter 6 and 7. So, if you're not new to this fic, please check out the changes I made before reading this new chapter.

** FIRST FULL MOON **

Shortly after being found, the Original family brought Hope and Josie back to the school. Hope had been silent the whole way, still not wanting to talk or be touched by anyone. When they arrived at the school, she immediately went into her room. Klaus wanted to go after her, but was convinced by Hayley and Josie that it would be best to leave her alone.

It was then that Lizzie descended the staircase and lunged at her sister. She held on to Josie tight, crying into her shoulder. Shortly after their reunion Josie was escorted to the Nurse's office, where she was given a blood transfusion for the blood loss. As Josie was receiving the transfusion, she explained everything that happened, everything she remembered. After explaining everything her family arrived. The Originals left the office to make room for the Gemini Coven. Jo immediately noticed the bite mark on her neck and rushed to her daughter's side.

"Who did this to you. Was it the vampire's who took you?" Jo inspects the bite mark, then inspects the blood bag.

"It's human, A positive." Klaus comments.

"How the hell did this happen under your watch?" Liv asks.

"Just say the word Jo, and I'll burn him to ashes." Nora says in a threatening tone.

"Guys please. It's been a long day." Josie pleads with everyone.

"Fine, another time then." Nora says as she sits by Josie.

"Why don't you get some sleep. You must be exhausted." Jo instructs. Josie nods her head and curls into her mother. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Josie wakes up to the nurse pulling the IV out of her left arm. She looks around the room and notices none of her family there. The nurse explains to her that her family is speaking with Klaus, while her sister went to get something to eat. Josie nods her head in acknowledgement and relaxes on the bed. She feels a slight pain on her neck, and touches the bite mark. Images of Jade biting down and feeding on her flash through her mind, and a shiver runs down her spine. The nurse squeezes her shoulder in comfort and leaves her alone. When the nurse exits, Lizzie enters with a tray of food. "Good, you're awake. Let's get some food in you." Josie smiles at her sister and sits up. Lizzie places the tray of food on Josie's lap and pulls a chair closer to Josie's bed.

"Thanks Lizzie, this looks great." Josie thanks her sister.

"The pancakes and bacon are fresh off the stove." Lizzie comments. Josie smiles in thanks and takes a bite of her bacon.

"Have you heard anything about Jade?" Josie asks, and Lizzie scoffs at her question.

"How can you ask about her after what she did to you?" Lizzie asks.

"She didn't mean to hurt me Lizzie, she just lost control. It happens." Lizzie stands at Josie's statement.

"She didn't just lose control Josie. She nearly killed you, and then ran off and left you to die." Lizzie puts her hands on her temple. "I swear if I ever see her again I'm going to turn her to ice, then shatter her into tiny pieces." Lizzie puts her hands down and sees the worry on her sister's face. She sits back down and takes a calming breath. "Camille and Rebekah found her. She was pretty out of it. She nearly shut off her humanity, Rebekah had to compel her not to. Their sending her to Mystic Falls to help."

"Mystic Falls?" Josie questions.

"Caroline says there's a couple there, Damon and Elena Salvatore, that can help her." Lizzie answers.

"Why can't she get help here?" Josie presses.

"Caroline didn't say." Lizzie replies. Josie leans her head back.

"What about Hope? Has she talked to anyone yet?"

"No, she's locked herself in her room. I tried talking to her, but she sent me away. Said she needs to be alone." Lizzie replies.

"I'll try talking to her later."

"I'm not sure you'll be able to." Josie looks at Lizzie with a confused expression. "She killed someone and activated her curse, that's a lot to process Jo." Lizzie comments.

"Which is why she shouldn't process it alone." Lizzie doesn't seem sure but agrees with her sister anyway.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

Around noon time Josie was released from the nurse's office. She had lunch with her family in the cafeteria, then excused herself to talk to Hope. On her way to Hope's dorm she comes across a distraught Klaus. She takes hold of his hand and squeezes it in comfort. "Still not talking to you?" Josie asks Klaus.

"No. It's rather frustrating. Are you about to give it a try?" Klaus questions. Josie nods her head yes. "I hope you have better luck than I did." 

"Me too." Josie comments.

"Before you go see her, would you mind doing me a favor?" Klaus asks.

"Sure." Klaus takes out the Moonstone from his pocket.

"Siphon the magic from this. I don't want to be used against Hope again." Klaus hands the Moonstone to Josie.

"With pleasure." Josie takes the Moonstone and begins to siphon from it. "I never asked, what happened with Roman and his mother?" 

"Their both in transition cells. I haven't dealt with them yet, I've been busy trying to get my daughter to speak with me." Klaus answers.

"Maybe you should deal with them while I speak with Hope. It might make you feel better." Josie suggests.

"Perhaps." Josie siphons all the magic from the Moonstone and hands it back to Klaus.

"What about Jade? I heard she's gone, but no one seems to know why." Josie asks.

"She felt terrible about what she did. So much so, she can't bring herself to face you. So, Caroline is driving her to Mystic Falls to stay with friends."

"Oh." Josie says as she looks to the floor. Klaus pulls her into a hug.

"Give her time little one. I'm sure she'll come around." Klaus reassures her. Josie simply nods her head. She pulls away from him and wipes her tears.

"I should go check on Hope now." Josie heads towards Hope's room. Klaus turns and watches Josie for a moment, before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

**HOPE'S ROOM**

Hope's sitting alone on her bed, knees brought up to her chest, and eyes puffy from crying. She keeps going through what happened at the church over and over again. Her fight with Jade, gaining the advantage, going for the kill. Except the makeshift wooden stake didn't go through Jade's heart, it went through the witch's instead. The same witch that had attempted to bind her wolf. There's a part of Hope that feels like she got what she deserved, but there's another part that regrets what she did. The witch wasn't armed after all, she was a human shield for a vampire who lost control. Hope's soon interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at the door. "Go away. I want to be alone." Hope says for the hundredth time.

"It's me Hope." Josie says from the other side of the door. Hope turns towards Josie's voice, debating wither or not she wants her best friend to see her in her current state. "Hope?"

"Sorry Josie. I just need to be alone." Hope decides.

"We both know that's the last thing you need Hope." Hope looks away from the door and places her chin on her knees. "We don't have to talk about what happened, I won't push you to talk about something you're not ready to talk about. But I also won't let you sit in your room alone with all your thoughts. So please let me in before I let myself in." Josie pleads.

Hope looks back at the door. She only hesitates for a second before opening the door with a wave of her hand. Josie lets herself in and closes the door behind her. She climbs on Hope's bed and sits next to her. They sit in awkward silence for a minute before Josie breaks it.

"Jade left with Caroline. She's going to Mystic Falls to get help." Hope shakes her head at this.

"Dad should have dropped her in one of the transition cells and left her to desiccate." Hope states.

"She left without saying goodbye." Hope turns to Josie. "Apparently she couldn't face me after what happened, so she just left." Josie allows her head to fall on Hope's pillow.

"I'm sorry." Hope apologizes.

"I mean I get. I just wish there was closure between us." Josie says. Hope lays her head next to Josie's.

"You deserve closure, especially since she nearly drained you dry." Josie chuckles at that.

"Right?"

"Speaking of, you ok?" Hope asks as she lightly touches the bite mark on Josie's neck, Josie flinches in pain and Hope pulls her hand back. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm fine. It's just sore. I spent all of last night, and most of this morning confined in the nurse's office." Josie explains. There's is another minute of silence between them before it's Hope who breaks it this time.

"I always knew I'd activate my werewolf curse." Hope starts, Josie turns her head to face Hope. "I just didn't think it would be so soon, or that I'd activate it the way I did." Josie takes Hope's hand and squeezes it. "Well, at least she'll get her revenge next week when the full moon comes."

"Hope, you can't think like that." Hope suddenly stands from her bed.

"Why not?! I'm a killer Josie. I killed somebody who couldn't even raise a hand to defend herself." Josie stands and moves in front of Hope.

"That was an accident Hope, I know you didn't mean to kill her." Josie says, trying to convince Hope otherwise.

"No, I meant to kill Jade." Josie is taken back by Hope's statement. "That chair leg was meant to go through Jade's heart...still think I'm not a killer?" Hope questions.

"No." Josie answers without hesitation. Hope is surprised by her answer. "You were trying to protect me Hope, just like I was trying to protect you when I siphoned from that vampire, and tore out the heart of the other. Do you think I'm a killer for doing that?" Hope shakes her head no. She sits on the edge of her bed and buries her head in her hands. Josie stands in front of her. "It'll take time Hope, but eventually things will get better. You will move past this. Until then you have your family, Lizzie...me. Always and Forever." Hope pulls Josie into a tight hug and cries into her shirt.

**TRANSITITION CELLS**

Greta and Roman are sitting in a transition cell, chained to the wall in vervain soaked chains. Neither of them have said a word to each other, both anxiously waiting for Klaus to visit and delve out his punishment. After hours of waiting the transition door opens and Klaus steps inside the cell with his hands behind his back. "There you are. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Greta states, Klaus merely smiles in amusement.

"It smells like vermin in here." Roman comments as he stands. 

"This is for the newly activated wolfs. Sometimes their shy about their first shift, so we bring them down here so that they can turn in privacy. I thought it rather fitting to lock you up down here." Klaus explains. Greta stands as well.

"So what will you do with us now Klaus?" Greta asks.

"I thought I'd start by telling you the fate of your little group. Shortly after we rescued my daughter and her best friend. Elijah, Kol, and Marcel gathered all your friends and locked them in room. The room was then sealed my sister Freya to ensure that none of them could escape. As of sunrise this morning, your purist group was nothing more than a speck of dust." Klaus explains with a smile.

"Is that what you're going to do to us too. Expose us to the sun?" Roman asks.

"No, I have something else in mind for you two." Klaus reveals Papa Tunde's Blade. "This is the blade of Papa Tunde. It was used in his practice of Sacrificial Magic to absorb the power of those killed with it, or draw on the power of its victims by carving sigils onto them. It's been used to kill countless supernatural beings. With its final sacrifice, the blade was imbued with the power to dig into its victim's chest, rendering them unconscious, and in a constant state of extreme agony." Both Greta and Roman look at the blade with a slight fear in their eyes. "So, which of you will live out the rest of their lives in agony?"

"Me." Greta speaks.

"Mom, no!"

"I was the one who kept August's beliefs alive. I was the one who sent Roman to this school to get closer to your daughter. Dagger me, just spare my son." Greta begs. Klaus approaches her. He looks between her and Roman.

"You begged me for mercy once, and I was foolish enough to grant it to you. I won't make that same mistake twice." Klaus vamp speeds over to Roman and daggers him with the blade.

"No! No!" Greta shouts as the blade slowly digs into Roman's chest.

"You are going to watch as your son suffers in agony until you slowly desiccate. And only then will I grant him release from his agony." Klaus states. He then leaves Greta to watch as her son is tortured.

**SCHOOL ENTRANCE**

After dealing with the vampire purist Marcel headed back to the school. As he's approaching the front entrance he's phone vibrates with a notification. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and sees it's a text message with a link attached. He taps on the link and watches a YouTube video of a young teenage boy bursting into flames, only to rise from the ashes a minute later and run off. Marcel looks up from his phone and spots Lizzie. He calls out to her and she approaches him. "Hey, take a look at this. Tell me what you think." Marcel replays the video for Lizzie. 

"First off, someone's in desperate need of a tan." Lizzie starts. Marcel gives her a pointed look. "The only other person I know who can rise from the ashes like that is Rayna Cruz, but my coven put her in a prison world before Josie and I were born." Lizzie says seriously.

"That's what I was thinking. I'm gonna show Klaus, see what he thinks. Have you seen him?" Marcel asks. Lizzie is about to answer, the front doors open revealing a teenage boy about Lizzie's age. Both Marcel and Lizzie turn to him, Marcel immediately recognizes the teenager. "Milton? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here till next week."

"My mom put me on a bus and sent me here. I hope it's ok that I'm here early." MG replies.

"Of course man." Marcel approaches. "Did anyone give you any trouble?" Marcel asks.

"Actually, the locals here were super helpful. One of them even drove me here so."

"That's good to hear. I gotta talk to the Headmaster about something, while I'm talking to him I'll let him know you're here." Marcel turns to Lizzie. "Mind showing him to Klaus' office?" Marcel asks Lizzie.

"No problem. Follow me Milton." Lizzie instructs. Milton then follows after Lizzie.

"So, is this really a school for the supernatural?" Milton asks nervously.

"Yep. Vampire's, werewolves, and witches." Lizzie answers.

"Cool, cool. So...I've been thinkin', since I'm starting at a new school, maybe I should change my name." Lizzie stops and turns to Milton. "Never really liked the name Milton, but I've never been sure what to call myself. Any suggestions?" Lizzie ponders this for a moment.

"How about...MG?" Lizzie asks.

"MG...MG" Milton tests. "Yeah, I think that's perfect." MG extends his hand to Lizzie. "The name's MG, it's nice to meet you." Lizzie smiles and shakes her head at how silly MG is.

"Lizzie." Lizzie introduces herself, and shakes MG's hand. She then turns and resumes leading MG to Klaus' office.

** THE FULL MOON **

It's been a week since Hope activated her werewolf curse. Tonight is the night of the full moon, the night of Hope's first shift. Klaus has just finished some last minute details and is leaving his office when he receives a call from Caroline. "Hello love. As good as it is to hear from you I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a rush. Can we talk later?" Klaus asks.

"This won't take long, and you can walk and talk at the same time." Caroline says.

"Fine, what can I do for you Caroline? Has Jade settled?" 

"Jade is settling just fine. Her and Elena hit it off right away. As for what you can do for me...I helped out with some spring cleaning, and came across something interesting." Caroline explains. Klaus has just got into his car and started the engine.

"Do tell." Klaus encourages her to continue.

"A coffin with a desiccated vampire inside." Caroline finishes.

"Is it a relative of the Salvatore's?" Klaus asks as he drives towards the institute's gate.

"No. And judging by his clothes and smell, he's been desiccated for a while." Caroline replies.

"Did you call to ask if you could bring an unknown vampire to the institute?" Klaus asks.

"Well I figured since Damon and Elena are helping us out, we could take the coffin off their hands. Besides, maybe he's an old friend of yours. You never know." Klaus chuckles at that.

"Fine, bring the coffin to the institute." Klaus says.

"Thank you. And Klaus?"

"Yes love." Klaus answers.

"Hope will be ok. She's got you and Hayley guiding her." Klaus smiles at this.

"Thank you Caroline. I'll see you when you get back." 

"Bye Klaus."

**THE BAYOU**

"Where is he?" Hope asks anxiously.

"He'll be here. He wouldn't miss this for the world you know that." Josie tells her, but that doesn't quell Hope's anxiousness. She looks around at the Bayou and sees the Crescent and Institute's pack, along with Lizzie and her mother.

"There's too many people here. Let's go back to the school, I'll shift in the transition cells." Hope says. 

"I don't think we have time for that Hope." Hope begins to fidget with the rings on her hands. "You should probably take those off. Here I'll help." Josie holds out her hand, Hope takes it and Josie removes Hope's rings. "You just have to get through this first full moon, after tonight, if you never want to shift again you won't have to." Josie says as she finishes removing Hope's rings.

"Thanks. And thanks for coming out here."

"Of course, though Lizzie and I were surprised you wanted us here. It seems like a family and pack only affair." Josie says.

"You and Lizzie are family, and pack." Hope turns to Lizzie who is currently texting on her phone. "Even if Lizzie's attention is occupied by someone else." Hope turns back to Josie. "Who is she texting anyway?" Hope asks.

"The new kid Milton. They hit it off his first day, now they talk non stop." Josie replies.

"No way. How long do you think it will take before they start dating?" Josie is about to answer when a black Cadillac pulls up. "It's about time." Klaus steps out of the SUV and walks towards Hope. "Dad!" Hope calls to him and walks towards him. Hayley and Lizzie turn in Hope's direction. Halfway to her dad, Hope's ankle breaks and she falls to the ground.

"Hope!" Josie exclaims. Everyone runs to Hope's side, but when Josie and Lizzie reach her, Klaus holds his hand out.

"Stand back you two." Josie and Lizzie stop short of Hope's reach. Hayley kneels beside Hope, and the Institute pack begin to shift. "Hope, listen to me. This is going to hurt, so you need to concentrate on the air in your lungs, and the ground beneath you." Klaus begins to explain as Hope's bones continue to break.  
  
"Ah, dad!" Hope exclaims.

"The first time, it can take hours." Klaus continues.

"Hours?!" Hope shouts.

"If you fight it."

"The pain will make you want to delay it because you think that's all you can take. But if you let it in, if you allow it to swallow you whole, then it cannot break you." Hayley continues for Klaus.  
  
"Ok, ok. I can do this." Hope begins to calm down. The Institute pack has just finished shifting.

"When you're done, run wild and free." Hayley encourages.

"We are so proud of you." Klaus says with pride in his voice. And with that Hope completes her shift and turns into a white wolf. Klaus and Hayley look down at their daughter with wide smiles, then Hayley shifts into her wolf form, followed by the Crescent pack. Hope then runs off followed by her mother and the rest of the packs.  
  
"You can join them if you want. Lizzie and I will be fine." Josie says to Klaus.

"Perhaps another time. I promised Hope I'd watch over you two and ensure nothing happens." Klaus explains.

"That gave me chills, did that give you chills?" Lizzie asks them both. Then suddenly the three spot movement in the darkness. Klaus moves in front of the twins. He soon relaxes his stance when he realizes it's Hope approaching them.

"It's just Hope." Klaus comments and moves to the side.

"Does she recognize us?" Lizzie asks as she slowly approaches Hope. When she meets up with Hope, Hope sits down in front of her.

"I believe she does." Klaus replies. Lizzie extends her hand out. Hope sniffs her palm, then moves Lizzie's palm to her head. Lizzie takes it as a cue to pet her. "Jo, check this out. I'm petting an actual wolf." Josie smiles at this, and approaches. When she reaches her sister's side she kneels in front of Hope and extends her hand. Hope sniffs Josie's palm and immediately lunges at Josie. Josie falls on her back with Hope on top of her licking her face.

"Hope stop it, that's gross!" Lizzie can't help but laugh at her sister's predicament. She immediately takes out of her phone and starts recording.

"This is so going on Instagram." Lizzie says.

"Lizzie, stop recording and help me. Lizzie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys next four chapters we delve into the Malivore monsters. Of the four monster, two of them will be Cupid and the Necromancer. As for the other two, that's where you all come in. In the comments below please tell me which monsters you'd like our Super Squad to face. Be sure to include a description of said monster. Hope you enjoyed this latest update, along with the slight changes I made.


	9. SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us. I feel stupid, and contagious. Here we are now, entertain us. A mulatto, an albino. A mosquito, my libido, yeah

** SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT **

Josie and Klaus are sparing with Escrima Sticks on the docks. So far they are evenly matched, but then Josie leaves herself open. Klaus sees this and immediately takes advantage. With one stick he hits Josie's shoulder. Josie cries out in pain and grabs hold of her injured shoulder. "You left yourself open again." Klaus observes.

"I know, I know." Josie says out of breath. "Why isn't Lizzie here, and more importantly why are we even doing this?" Josie questions.

"Lizzie is helping prepare for decade dance that Caroline insisted upon, and we're doing this because you asked to be trained" Klaus replies.

"Right." Josie walks over to her water bottle and takes big gulps of water. "You know, you could have said no to the decade dance. It's more of a Mystic Falls tradition anyway." Josie says as she walks back to Klaus.

"I could have but..." Klaus stops midway.

"But you can't say no to Caroline. When are you going to ask her out? It's obvious you have feelings for her. Is it because of the new Guidance Councilor?" Josie asks.

"Camille? No, while it's true we do have a history together, she's already spoken for. Now come on, you have classes to attend." Klaus says changing the subject. He begins to walk in the direction of the school, while Josie quickly gathers her things and catches up.

"What do you have against this decade dance anyway?" Josie asks.

"I have nothing against the dance itself, just the decade." Klaus replies.

"What's wrong with the nineties?"

"Everything. The fashion, the music. It was honestly the most depressing decade I lived through." Klaus answers.

"Really? The nineties was the most depressing decade?" Josie questions.

"Well, of course there was the great depression, but I wasn't affected by that." Klaus says nonchalantly.

"Of course you weren't." Josie says shaking her head.

**DEEP IN THE WOODS**

In wolf form, Hope is running around in the woods, some distance from the Institute. She's running with the wind at her back, jumping over fallen tree branches, and chasing anything that moves. She seems content until she hears the howl of her mother calling for her. She runs back until she comes across a lake, where her mother is waiting for her in human form, with her clothes in hand. Hope shifts back, approaches her mother and grabs her clothes. "Why'd you call for me? Is something wrong?" Hope asks.

"Nothing's wrong, you just have classes today." Hayley answers. Hope lets out a frustrated sigh and begins to put her clothes back on. "Alright, what's going on with you? You've been shifting a lot lately?" 

"Nothing's going on with me. I just happen to like running in the woods in wolf form. It's freeing." Hope answers. Hayley sees right through the lie.

"Sit down." Hayley asks as she sits cross legged. 

"What about classes?" Hope questions.

"I'll talk to your teachers. Now please sit down and talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Hayley asks again. Hope complies. 

"Do you remember when I was learning to control my magic?" Hope asks.

"Of course I do, it was like a roller coaster ride. Why?" Hayley answers.

"Freya was always harping about control. Control of my emotions, control of my magic. Said if I lost control of one, or both I could burn down villages. I always found her lectures annoying, one day I got so fed up I accidently let out a burst of magic and set gym on fire." Hope starts. 

"I remember that. She kept trying to calm you down. Even tried putting out the fire, but nothing was working. We thought you were going to burn the entire school down. Your father had to get the twins to siphon from you." Hayley recalls.

"I think that was the first and last time I ever lost control...until now." Hayley looks at her daughter confused. "I love being a wolf, I really do. Being able to shift and run free, sometimes the twins join me. It's funny watching them trying to catch up with me." Hayley and Hope smile at this. "But at the same time, it feels like learning control all over again. I get agitated easily, which eventually leads to anger and aggression. And when I feel that way I feel like lashing out, and not just with my magic." 

"You feel like ripping someone to shreds." Hayley guesses. Hope nods her head yes.

"So I shift. It's the only thing that seems to help." Hope finishes.

"Unfortunately though, it's only a temporary solution." Hope looks at her mother confused. "What happens if you get frustrated in class, or somewhere outside the school?" Hope doesn't answer. "You have to gain control of your emotions." Hayley stands and extends her hand. Hope takes it and is pulled up into a standing position. I want you to start training with your father, it seems to helping Lizzie. Plus he always loves spending time with you." 

"Sounds reasonable enough, plus it'll be fun to train with the twins as well." Hope comments.

"I also think you should see Camille again." Hayley adds.

"Seriously? I feel like I just had my last session with her." Hope complains.

"If you let her, I know she can help you." Hope crosses her arms and turns away from her mother. Hayley places a hand on her shoulder. "Just think about it ok?" Hayley asks. Hope relaxes her stance and nods her head yes. "Alright then. Let's get going. You have classes to attend." Hayley puts her arm on Hope's shoulder and they head back towards the school.

**TRANSITION CELL**

In one of the transition cells Kol is kneeling by the coffin Caroline brought last school year. For the past few months he has been looking through the desiccated vampire's memory to get a sense of who he was. However, the memory of his desiccation is a bit fragmented. When Klaus comes down to the transition cell to check on his brother, Kol has just finished. "Still at it brother?" Klaus questions, already knowing the answer.

"You know I am." Kol answers.

"We already know all we need to know about him brother. He's name is Sebastian, he was born in the sixteenth century. At the age of eight his parents sold him to pirates who turned out to be vampires. Said vampires turned him at the age of seventeen, shortly after he earned the name Sebastian the Merciless. Then between 1585-1590 he terrorized the colony of Roanoke, which then resulted in a witch desiccating him and leaving him to rot in this coffin." Klaus repeats for what feels like the thousandth time.

"There's more brother I can feel it. Besides, his fragmented mind may hold the answer to one of the greatest mysteries of all time." Kol looks up at Klaus. "What happened to the colony of Roanoke? Where did they disappear to?"

"He probably ate them all." Kol gives Klaus and exasperated look. "Fine, you want to continue digging through his mind go ahead. Just be sure to dispose of the body once you've finished with it. We can't risk him reviving and putting the students at risk, or the locals for that matter." Klaus reiterates.

"Don't worry brother, no such thing will happen." Kol reassures Klaus.

**ENTRYWAY, TOP OF THE STAIRCASE**

"Lizzie we're going to be late to class. Why are we even still doing this?" Josie questions Lizzie.

"Because I'm a nosy person. Plus it's time you and Hope find someone to... fill the void." Lizzie stares at Josie pointedly.

"You promised you wouldn't bring that up again."

"Bring what up?" Hope asks as she approaches the twins, alongside Kaleb and MG.

"Nothing." Josie and Lizzie say at the same time. Hope looks at them weirdly for a moment before shaking it off.

"Hey babe." Lizzie greets MG.

"Hey" MG pecks Lizzie on the lips. Lizzie then grabs him by the neck and pulls him into a deep kiss. Everyone turns away awkwardly.

"Was I this bad?" Josie asks.

"Yes." Hope and Kaleb answer at the same time.

"How training?" Hope asks Josie.

"Same old same old. How was your run?" Josie asks.

"Good. Even though according to my mother I shift too much when emotional, so I'll be training with you and Lizzie from now on." 

"That doesn't sound too bad." Josie comments.

"And my mom wants me to see Camille at least once a week." Hope adds.

"But you just finished seeing her not too long ago."

"That's what I said. I told my mom I'd think about it." Hope says.

"Well I'm glad you'll be training with us. Even though you'll probably kick my ass too." Hope chuckles at this and pulls Josie into a hug. The doors to the school open. 

"Hey, is that the new kid?" Kaleb asks. Everyone turns around and looks down. A young teen and his parents walk alongside Caroline. Lizzie looks him up and down.

"Whoa, he's hot." Lizzie comments.

"Uh, babe." MG calls.

"I mean just look at those muscles." Lizzie continues.

"Lizzie." MG says again.

"And he's got a jawline for days." Lizzie finishes.

"I'm literally standing right here babe." MG says louder. The teen looks up and notices everyone staring at him. He looks at each of them stopping at Hope.

"Looks like someone's caught his eye." Kaleb comments. Hope stares back at the teen, Josie looks between the two. After a minute Hope turns and walks away followed by Josie.

Hope speed walks through the hallway with no particular destination in mind. Josie calls out to her, but Hope doesn't seem to hear her. Josie finally jogs in front of Hope and stops her from walking any further. "Hope what's going on?" Josie ask, but Hope does not answer. Instead her breathing increases, which then results in a panic attack. Josie pulls Hope into an empty classroom and cups her cheeks. "Hope, I need to look at me. Look at me Hope." Hope does so. "Now do what I do." Josie inhales and holds her breathe, Hope soon follows. After a few seconds Josie slowly exhales followed by Hope. "Again." Josie repeats this two more times along with Hope, after which Hope's breathing is back to normal.

"I'm sorry." Hope apologizes.

"You've got nothing to apologize for." Josie responds.

"I thought I was over this."

"Over what?" Josie asks.

"When I saw the way he was looking at me...it was the same way Roman looked at me when we first saw each other. It's what drew me to him in the first place. But the whole thing was all an act, everything he did, everything he ever said to me was just so he could get close to me. Get close to my family. It's been months since that happened, I thought I was fine, but clearly I'm not." Hope explains.

"Your trust was broken Hope, that's not something that's easy to get over." Hope goes over to a nearby desk and sits on it. "So you find the new guy attractive then?" Josie changes the subject. Hope smiles and shakes her head.

"Like Lizzie said, he's got a jawline for days." Hope repeats.

"She also happened to mention he's a newly activated wolf." Josie says as she steps closer to Hope.

"So?" Hope questions.

"Werewolves are loyal, they don't hurt or betray their own." Josie explains.

"What if...what if he's not who I'm meant to be with." Josie looks at Hope confused. Hope takes hold of one of Josie's hands and rubs her thumb over her knuckles. "What if maybe...I'm meant to be with someone else?" Hope looks up into Josie's eyes as she says this, for a moment Josie holds her gaze, then she drops it and pulls her hand away from Hope.

"Well you won't know unless you give the guy a shot. I mean he could be the one, you never know." Josie says. Hope looks down at her feet for a moment then stands from the desk.

"Classes are about to start, we should get going." Hope heads for the door.

"Yeah." Josie agrees. Hope lingers by the door.

"I'll uh...see you at the dance." Hope says awkwardly.

"Yeah, definitely." Hope leaves the classroom. Josie let's out a breath and sits on the desk, running her hands through her hair. 

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

"I'm glad you all decided to come. Caroline mentioned you were quite hesitant." Klaus starts.

"When she came by our house claiming to know what we were, I nearly slammed the door in her face. But then she mentioned she could help Rafael. She walked into that police station like she owned the damn place, told the police officers to let my son go, and destroy all evidence of what happened. Then she told them to wipe him from the system, and they did." The woman explains.

"Sounds like Caroline." Klaus says with a smile.

"After that I owed it to her to listen to what she had to say. She told me told me about werewolves, the curse, how it's hereditary. Then she told me about the school. We talked until the sun came down, then she said we needed to prepare for Raf's first transition. She gave me this ring." She shows Klaus the cyanite ring. "Said it would keep me in control, so that I could help my son through his first transition. After all that, it didn't seem like we had any other choice but to come here." She finishes explaining.

"Well of course you have a choice Lucia, you all do. We just want you to see that you are not alone in this world, that there are others like you and so much more." Lucia and her family remain quiet. "Caroline also mentioned you weren't aware of your curse, could we talk about that for a moment?" Klaus asks.

"After graduating college I enlisted in the Army. It's where I met Walt, we were deployed together in Afghanistan. When we came back to the states neither of us were the same. Fits of anger, memory loss, trouble with crowds. Classic case of PTSD, but that wasn't the case, at least not for me. I don't remember much about that first full moon. I remember being in so much pain, it seemed to last for hours. After that...nothing. I woke up the next day with blood all over my mouth and chest. Dirt everywhere, not long after that I found out I was pregnant." Tears begin to fall, Lucia is quick to wipe them away.

"Lucia is the bravest person I've ever known. The only time I've ever saw her scared was when she found out she was pregnant." Walt continues for Lucia.  
  
"It's not that I didn't want a kid. I love my son with my entire being. I would do anything for him. I just...had this feeling that he was like me." Rafael looks over at his mother. "And it scared me because, how was I supposed to tell him what was going on, when I didn't know myself?" Lucia states.

"If you allow us, we could help with that." Klaus says as he leans in. Lucia and Walt turn to Rafael. 

"What do you think buddy?" Walt asks.

"This is your decision. You wanna stay we'll sign the paperwork now, you wanna go we'll walk out that door and never look never back." Lucia adds.

"I wanna stay, I wanna know what's going on with me. With us." Rafael takes hold of his mother's hand. "Like, if this werewolf thing is hereditary how come we knew nothing about it until it was too late?" Rafael asks Klaus.

"Back in the Middle Ages villages were highly populated by werewolves, some even lived side by side with them. But some centuries later, werewolves became hunted. As a result, the werewolves were driven to near-extinction, so much so they were believed to be nothing more than myth. The surviving werewolves went into hiding. Some broke off into packs and scattered, others simply avoided activating their curse all together. So much so future generations had no idea what they were." Klaus explains.

"You know, now that I think about it. My mother once told me that my grandmother ran away from her family, started a new life, a family of her own. Maybe that's why we were so clueless about all this. My grandmother was running away from what she was." Lucia realizes.

"Do you know where your grandmother's family is? Did she leave an address? Something?" Walt questions.

"No, nothing." Lucia answers.

"If you would like, I could have one of the witches perform a lineage spell." Lucia, Rafael, and Walt give Klaus a surprised look.

"I'm sorry, did you say witches. As in pointed hats, flying broomsticks..." Walt starts, but is cut off by Klaus.

"I wouldn't say that, especially in front of them. They find it offensive. I would also avoid the mention of Twilight among the wolves and vampires." Klaus states, Lucia just shakes her head. 

"What is this Lineage spell?" Lucia asks.

"Usually, we use a lineage spell to determine whether magic is present. But it can be altered to find living relatives. All it requires is a drop of your blood." Klaus explains, Lucia contemplates this. "You don't have to make a decision now. If you like I could go straight into the tour and introduce you to the other wolves."

"I think that would be best." Lucia replies.

"Let's get started then." Klaus stands and walks around his desk. "Follow me, and don't worry about memorizing the layout." Klaus turns to Rafael. "The wolves tend to stick together, so you'll have someone to guide you." Klaus leads them out to the hallway and begins the tour. "I'm not sure how much Caroline told you about me, but I have quite the checkered past." Klaus begins to explain.

"How checkered?" Walk asks.

"Let's just say there's an entire class dedicated to it." Klaus replies. Lucia and Walt look at each other with a questioning look. "That of course all changed when my daughter was born. There wasn't a school I could send her to. Not with how unique she is, so I built this one." They stop by one of the classrooms and see witches using magic. Lucia, Rafael, and Walt look in awe. "And as you can see, it's been quite the success. So much so that I'm considering opening up a European branch." Klaus continues on with the tour, the others follow in step with him.  
  
"How long as the school existed?" Rafael asks.  
  
"Construction on the school began twelve years ago." Klaus is about to continue when he hears a muffled sound coming from the entrance of the school. Klaus looks around and spots Freya, he speeds over to her. "I need to you continue my tour for me sister."

"This is my free period Klaus, besides I don't do tours." Freya responds.

"Something is going on, I'm not sure what, but I need to look into it. Please continue on with the tour." Klaus pleads with Freya.

"Fine, but you owe me." Freya turns away from Klaus and walks towards the family with a plastered smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Freya Mikaelson, I will be conducting your tour from here on out.

"Is everything alright?" Lucia asks.

"Yes, Klaus just has some Headmaster business to attend to." Freya replies. Klaus watches them until they disappear from sight, he then speeds over to the school entrance. When he sees nothing he reaches out with his senses, and hears something going on in the transition cells.

**TRANSITION CELLS**

"Get me out of here! This is kidnapping you know!" 

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Klaus asks as he speeds inside the transition cells. Inside one of them is a curly haired teen boy along with Marcel.

"Remember that video I showed you?" Marcel asks.

"Yes." Klaus steps closer to the cell. "So this is him then?" Klaus questions, Marcel nods his head yes. "While I'm happy you finally found him after all these months of searching, it seems as though you brought him here against his will." Klaus observes.

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have, but look." Marcel snaps the boys neck and takes a step back.

"I thought you didn't kill children." Klaus observes.

"I don't, but this isn't an ordinary kid." Marcel walks over to Klaus. "That video we saw wasn't a fake, I saw this kid die and then come back with my own eyes. Then I tried to compel him to come with me, but it didn't work. And before you say anything, the kid wasn't on vervain. That was the first thing I checked." Klaus is about to say something when the boy bursts into flames. Klaus and Marcel take another step back. After a few seconds the flames die down until there's nothing but ash. A moment passes and the boy rises from the ashes, Klaus observes this with a surprised look.

"There's only one person I know who could rise from the dead like that, and last I checked she was rotting in a prison world." Klaus states as he turns to Marcel.

"I don't think he's related to Reyna Cruz. This was one of few possessions he had." Marcel reaches into his jacket and pulls out a journal. Klaus takes it and opens it, the first thing he sees is a picture of a woman carrying her baby.

"Hey, that's mine." The boy attempts to rush Klaus, but is stopped by Marcel. Klaus turns to look at the young man. He closes the journal and hands it back to him.

"What's your name?" Klaus asks.

"Landon. Landon Kirby." He introduces himself.

"Well Landon, it seems you and I have much to talk about."

"No, I'm not saying another word to either of you until you tell me what's going on? Why am I here?" Landon states.

"Look kid, I'm sorry I forced you to come with me. I saw a video of you coming back from the dead, I wanted to see for myself wither or not it was actually real. When I found you I watched you for a bit. You seemed so normal I actually believed it, until I saw you die and come back to life. So, I decided to take you with me, for your protection." Marcel explains. 

"My protection? It's pretty clear you're the one I need protection from." Landon states.

"Wrong." Klaus states. Landon turn to him. "Clearly you are unaware of what you are, and of the rules of the supernatural. Otherwise you wouldn't have let those boys get away with recording your return from the dead." Landon turns away from Klaus. "While the number isn't great, there are few who hunt people like us simply because we are different." Klaus finishes.

"Look, it's been a long day. Why don't you rest up, we'll have to food brought to you, and in the morning we'll talk things out." Marcel calmly states.

"Not like I have much choice do I?" Landon questions. Then he walks over to the cot and plops on it. Klaus and Marcel exit the cell and close it. Once they are out earshot they turn to each other to talk.

"Something tells me he's going to make things difficult." Klaus comments.

"He's a runaway, they always make things difficult. But with some food, rest, and a proper sit down he'll be starting classes in no time." Marcel says.

"We'll see." Klaus states as he leaves the transition cells, followed by Marcel.

**HALLWAY**

"Besides supernatural courses we also teach regular courses like English, math, science, etc." The school bell rings and the hallway quickly fills with students. That's the end of first period." 

"Aunt Freya?" Hope calls, Freya turns.

"Hope."

"What are you doing giving a tour?" Hope asks.

"Something came up, so your father asked me to finish his tour." Freya explains. Then she turns to Lucia. "This is my niece Hope. Hope this is Lucia, Walt, and our newest student Rafael." 

"So, what are you?" Rafael asks.

"Raf!" Lucia chastises. 

"It's ok. I'm a Tribrid. A vampire, werewolf, and witch. Though, I haven't activated my vampire side yet." Hope explains.

"So, then you're part of the pack?" Rafael asks.

"No. I mean I am friends with some of them, but I'm not part of the pack."

"That's too bad." Rafael says. It's quiet between him and Hope for a moment.

"I have to go to my next class, it was nice to meet you. And hopefully I see you at tonight's dance. It's nineties themed." Hope says.

"I'll try to be there." Hope smiles at that, then heads to her next class. Rafael watches as Hope disappears into the hallway. He's dad nudges at him playfully, while Freya looks between him and Hope.

**LATER THAT NIGHT, DANCE HALL**

"Wow Liz, you guys really outdid yourselves." Josie compliments Lizzie. The girls are looking around the dancehall, fully decorated in a nineties theme. Students are dressed in various nineties outfits, with Celebrity Skin by Hole playing in the background.

"Personally, I would have gone with an eighties theme, but you're right. This didn't turn out half bad." Lizzie praises herself. Hope and Josie chuckle at Lizzie's antics.

"Lizzie!" MG calls while walking in their direction. "I got us a table." The girls follow MG to a nearby table. "This is awesome." MG says as he pulls out Lizzie's chair. "Is this like a regular thing here? If so, we should totally do eighties next year." 

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Lizzie pulls MG into a passionate kiss. Josie shakes her head and turns to Hope, noticing she seems to be looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Josie asks.

"The new kid, Rafael. I told him about the dance." Hope replies.

"Oh, you talked to him already." Josie asks surprised.

"Yeah, I ran into him while Freya was giving him the tour." Hope responds.

"What did you think of him?" Lizzie asks pulling apart from MG.

"He seems nice, a little out of place but I'm sure he'll adjust." Hope spots Rafael and waves him down, he walks towards the table and takes a seat. "Guys, this is Rafael, Rafael meet Josie, Lizzie, and MG." Hope introduces. Raf waves hello at them, while the others greet them.

"What do yo think of the school so far Raf?" Lizzie asks.

"It's ok I guess." Rafael answers.

"Just ok? Dude you are in a school filled with supernaturals, half of the school work you're going to do is going to be on the supernatural." MG comments.

"It's his first day MG give him a break." Josie interjects.

"So what's your story Raf? How'd you activate your curse?" Lizzie asks. 

"Lizzie!" Hope exclaims.

"What? It's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all know wolves kill to activate their curse, I'm just curious about the who and how." Lizzie comments.

"You'll have to excuse my sister, she has no filter sometimes." Josie apologizes for Lizzie. Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden plays.

"Ah, dance with me Raf?" Hope asks as she stands.

"Sure." Rafael gives Lizzie a pointed glare before following Hope on the dance floor.

"I didn't mean to offend him. I just wanted to hear his story." Lizzie says regretfully. 

"I know. Just enjoy the rest of the dance, and apologize tomorrow morning. And if you ask nicely, maybe Hope will help you bake something to score you extra points." Josie says with understanding.

"She's right Lizzie, there's nothing you can do now. Let's just enjoy ourselves." MG extends his hand. "Dance with me?" Lizzie smiles and takes hold of his hand. MG pulls her up, before they go to the dancefloor, Lizzie turns to her sister.

"Are you going to be ok here by yourself?" 

"Yeah. Go have fun." Josie reassures Lizzie. She smiles at Josie and follows MG to the dancefloor.

**TRANSITION CELLS**

Back in the transition cells, Landon is observing Kol with curiosity. Kol can feel him staring, so he stops what he's doing and turns to Landon. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Just wondering what your doing with a dead body." Landon answers.

"He's not dead, just starved. And I'm trying to decipher his memories. Their a bit fuzzy towards the end and I have no idea why." Kol lets out a heavy sigh. "Perhaps my brother is right. All this effort seems rather pointless."

"Is your brother going to kill me?" Landon asks.

"No, he's calmed down a bit over the years." Kol replies.

"Then why won't he let me go? I won't tell anyone about this place, not that anyone would believe a homeless kid anyway."

"Because no one knows what you are, or how you came to be. Not even you, and that's dangerous." Landon turns away. "Look, it's clear you've been on your own for a while, but you don't have to be anymore. This place is a safe haven for supernaturals like you, try giving it a chance." Kol tries to reason.

"That sounds nice. It really does, but you're right I've been on my own too long. I wouldn't know the first thing about making friends." Landon replies.

"That's too bad. I really think you'd like it here." Kol stands on his feet. "I have to go chaperon a school dance. Do you need anything?" 

"No thanks." Kol nods his head and leaves the transition cells. Landon listens until he can no longer hear Kol's footsteps, then he takes a step back. "Ok, let's do this." Landon pushes his arms forward and holds them there, but nothing happens. "Don't do this to me now, I need to get out of here." Landon brings his hands back and repeats the motion, nothing happens. "Come on, come on. COME ON!" Landon exclaims, shooting fire from his hands and bursting the cell door open. "Yes." Landon fist pumps then gathers his things.

He walks out of the cell and is about to leave, when he notices the cell across from him is open due to the force of his power. He contemplates his next move, then goes inside. He looks around for something sharp. He finds a nail and cuts his finger. He hovers it over Sebastian's mouth, a few drops of his blood fall before Sebastian wakes up. Landon steps away from him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Sebastian questions.

"My name is Landon, we're inside a prison cell at the bottom of a school. I gave you some of my blood because I think we can help other out. They were going to keep me down for who knows how long, and I think that guy who was just in here was planning on disposing of your body or something. Now I know my way out of this school, but I'm probably going need help getting out of this city. Would you be willing to help me?" Landon asks.

"Seeing as you woke me from my desiccation, I am indebted to you." Sebastian exits from his coffin and approaches Landon. "I'm Sebastian." He introduces and extends his hand, Landon shakes it. "Now, if we are to leave here you must lead the way." Landon wastes no time.

He leads them out the transition cells up the stairs. When they reach the top, Landon stops feeling a pull. He turns to a nearby door and opens it. He enters what looks to be an armory and walks towards a display of knifes, he grabs hold of one and pockets it. 

"What are you doing? This clearly isn't an exit." Sebastian questions. Landon shakes his head and briefly looks at his surroundings.

"No, it looks like a weapons storage room. We should probably arm ourselves, this place is a school for supernaturals." Landon turns and picks up another knife.

"I think I'll be able to handle myself." Sebastian's vampire features show. 

"Right." Landon says and leads the way back out.

**DANCE HALL**

Josie is sitting at the table by herself while everyone else is on the dancefloor. She scans the room until her eyes land on Hope and Rafael, they linger there for a moment until she is approached by Alyssa and Penelope. "Aww, you all by you're lonesome?" Alyssa asks with a fake pout.

"Nobody asked you to the dance?" Penelope asks.

"Looks whose talking." Josie retorts.

"Ugh, whatever leech." Alyssa retorts back. She and Penelope walk away. Josie then turns towards the teachers. She sees Kol whisper something into Klaus' ear. He seems upset and the both of them slip away from the dance. She gets up and follows after them.

**DANCEFLOOR**

Hope and Rafael are slow dancing, things are quiet between them. Hope can see he's still upset by what Lizzie said earlier. "Last year my best friend Josie and I were taken. We managed to free ourselves from our captors, someone from the school even found us. But Josie was hurt and bleeding, the girl who found us lost control and fed on Josie. I managed to stop her before she could kill Josie, but she was in a bloodlust haze. So we fought, after some time I gained the upper hand. I threw a stake meant to kill her, but she grabbed the body of a witch and used her as a human shield. She died and I activated my curse."

"That's pretty messed up." Rafael comments.

"For a whole day I locked myself in my room ashamed of what I had done. It didn't matter how many people told me it wasn't my fault, or that she probably would have killed me. It still felt wrong." Hope says.

"Before I activated my curse I had a pretty normal life. I had decent grades, friends, a great girlfriend. Normal stuff, then my girlfriend started acting weird. I started to get the feeling she was cheating on me. So, one day I followed her. We had this spot we would go to, to be alone. At first it was just her. I felt pretty ridiculous following her, but just as I was about to leave one of my friends showed up. When I saw him kissing her I just...lost it. I charged at him and tackled him down. I punched him again and again, I didn't stop until I heard my girlfriend's screams. Only it was too late, he was already dead. I was arrested and put in jail when Caroline found me. And just like that." Raf snaps his fingers. "It all went away. I killed my friend and got away with it, it's not right." Raf explains. Hope holds him tighter.

"I'm sorry" Hope apologizes. Rafael hold her just as tightly. They stay like that for a minute until Hope looks over at the empty table and notices Josie isn't there. She pulls away from the hug and looks around the dancefloor.

"Everything ok?" Rafael asks.

"Josie isn't at the table, and I don't see her on the dancefloor." Hope says worried.

"Maybe she left." Rafael offers.

"Maybe. I need to make sure she's ok, I'll be right back." Hope turns to leave but is stopped by Rafael.

"I'll come with you." Hope smiles at this and they both leave the dancefloor.

**BUS STOP**

"What's that contraption?" Sebastian points at a departing bus.

"It's a bus. It's how we're getting out of here. Thanks by the way for getting us these." Landon gestures towards the bus tickets. "I don't know how you did it, but you did it without a hassle, or having to cause a scene."

"Compulsion, it's one of a vampire's basic powers." Sebastian says like it's not a big deal. 

"Kinda wish I had met you earlier." Sebastian turns to Landon. "It would have made life a little bit easier."

"You're a survivor." Sebastian observes.

"Yeah." Landon acknowledges.

"I could use a survivor." Landon looks at Sebastian confused. "The world's changed since I was last in it. I no longer know how it works. Help me adjust into this new world, and I'll help make your life easier." Sebastian extends his hand, Landon is about to accept when they hear a distant wail.

"Did you hear that?" Landon turns towards the sound.

"Yes. It sounded like the wails of a woman." Sebastian states as he takes a couple of steps forward. A pale woman with white hair, wearing a white dress comes into view. "Is that how women of this century look?" Sebastian questions.

"Nope." Landon answers. The woman stops suddenly. Everyone at the bus stop is staring at her. Suddenly she lets out another wail, causing everyone to fall on their knees and cover their ears. When it stops she looks directly at Landon. "That's not good."

"Run." Sebastian grabs Landon's wrist and drags him away. The woman let's out another screeching wail.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what the monster is going to be? Also, there's still time to pick another monster. Right now slugs are in the lead. Don't be afraid to think outside the box, remember this is an alternate timeline. Not everything is going to be the same. Leave your monster suggestions in the comments below.


	10. WOMAN OF THE FAIRIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a dark night in Ireland, and the forests are filled with mist. A bloodcurdling wail slices open the silence—and it is followed by more cries.
> 
> -Mythology.net

** WOMAN OF THE FAIRIES **

After leaving the dance, Klaus and Kol head towards the transition cells, neither of them aware they are being followed by Josie. Once the brother's enter the cells Josie waits a minute before approaching the door. She's about to turn the knob when she hears her name being called, she whips her head around and sees Hope and Rafael. She releases the door knob and turns to them. "Josie what are you doing? Why'd you disappear like that without telling anyone?" Hope questions.

"Sorry, I saw your dad and uncle leave the dance in a hurry so I decided to see what was up. I would have said something, but it looked like you two were enjoying yourselves. I didn't want to interrupt." Josie explains. Hope is about to respond when she's interrupted by Lizzie.

"Why are the three of you here when you should be enjoying the dance I worked so hard on?" Lizzie asks.

"I thought you Caroline and Rebekah planned the whole dance." MG says confused.

"Not the point Milton." Lizzie says trying to contain her annoyance. MG looks down at the floor and mumbles an apology.

"Josie saw my dad and uncle leave the dance, she thinks something might be going on." Hope replies to Lizzie's question. Lizzie perks up.

"Maybe that vampire got out of the coffin. We should totally check it out." Lizzie pushes past Hope, Josie and Rafael and enters the transition cells.

"I don't think that's a good idea Lizzie." MG says as he follows after Lizzie. Rafael looks on confused.

"Vampires actually sleep in coffins?" He asks.

"Sometimes." Hope replies. Josie follows after her sister with Hope and Rafael behind her.

**TRANSITION CELLS**

"What the bloody hell happened Kol?" Klaus questions as he scans the two empty cells.

"From what I can tell, that boy Marcel brought in blasted his way out of the cell, then revived Sebastian and left." Kol replies. Klaus turns to face his brother, then points his index finger directly in his face.

"I told you to get rid of that body, but instead you let it sit here just so you could quell your own curiosity!" Klaus exclaims.

"Don't place the blame on me brother. I was not the one who revived a six hundred year old pirate. Nor was I the one who brought either of them into this school!" Kol shouts. Both bothers then hear the entrance door open. They turn and see Lizzie and MG, followed by Josie, Hope, and Rafael.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Lizzie asks as she scans the area.

"What are you all doing here, you're supposed to be at the dance." Klaus asks.

"Josie saw something was wrong, she came to check it out, and we followed." Lizzie answers. She looks at the broken cell door, then down on the floor and notices scorch marks. "Unless one of our aunts are in town, there's no way a vampire did this." Lizzie observes. She looks between Klaus and Kol. "Who else was down here?" Klaus and Kol look at each other before turning back to Lizzie and the others.

"Marcel brought in a young man with Phoenix like powers." Klaus says as he looks around.

"Was he a threat? Is that why he was down here?" Josie asks.

"I'm not sure. I was going to speak with him again in the morning." Klaus replies as he rubs his head.

"Well clearly he left with the vampire. If we can locate one of them I have a feeling we'll locate the other." Hope states.

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

Hope and Josie have just finished setting up the map for a locator spell, Josie turns and finds Lizzie right in front of her holding a needle. "I poked myself last time, it's you're turn." Josie takes the needle and holds out her hand in the middle of the map. She pokes her index finger and lets a drop of blood fall onto the map. Rafael looks on curiously until he hears MG next to him taking deep breaths. He turns and sees his eyes closed with veins appearing under them.

"MG?" Rafael questions. MG remains quiet until he's gained control of himself. He opens his eyes and turns to Rafael.

"Sorry, I'm still practicing control around blood. I'm still kinda new to being a vampire." MG explains.

Rafael nods his head in understanding while Klaus approaches him. He places a hand on his shoulder and nods his head in approval. MG looks over to Lizzie, whose already looking at him. She mouth's, 'are you ok? He nods his head yes and she turns back to focus on the spell. The girls take hold of each other's hands and begin chanting. 

" _Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré."_ Klaus and Kol approach the table and look down on the map just as Josie's drop of blood begins to move.

"Am I reading this wrong?" Kol questions.

"If you're reading it wrong then so am I." Klaus replies.

"What's going on?" Rafael asks.

"The person we're looking for is heading back to the school." Hope answers Raf's question.

"Why would he come back to the place he just ran away from?" Lizzie asks confused.

"I'll be sure to ask. Thank you girls for your help. Kol and I will take it from here, you should return to the dance." Klaus says as he walks away from the students, followed by Kol.

"Guess our work here is done." MG comments, Lizzie glares at him.

"Our? We did all the work, you two just stood there and did nothing." Lizzie retorts.

"I think we should follow them." Hope states.

"Why? Your dad just said..." MG starts.

"Who cares let's just go." Lizzie says as she takes hold of his hand and leads him out.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" Raf questions. Hope merely smiles at him and follows after Lizzie and MG. Josie glances at Rafael for a moment before leaving herself. Raf shakes his head and follows everyone else.

**OUTSIDE THE INSTITUTE**

Klaus and Kol arrive at the gates of the institute. They wait in silence until Klaus hears two people running towards the school, Kol notices Klaus listening for something and tilts he's head. He hears what Klaus hears, and soon sees Landon and Sebastian come into view. The brother's stare at them in confusion. Both of them are running like their lives depend on it, and occasionally looking over their shoulder.

"I have a bad feeling about this brother." Kol comments. Klaus looks past Landon and Sebastian and notices a pale woman in white.

"As do I." Klaus turns around at the sound of footsteps approaching, when he does he sees Hope along with everyone else. "What are you doing here? I told you to go back to the dance."

"Help!" Landon yells. Everyone turns their attention to him. The woman wails and everyone grabs hold of their ears. Sebastian grabs Landon and speeds over to the group. The woman stops wailing and continues to walk towards them.

"What the hell is that thing?" Rafael asks shocked.

"I don't know, but it can't be allowed to step any further into the school." Klaus replies. He's speeds towards the woman, but stops the moment she lets out another wail. Everyone falls to their knees and covers their ears.

"Dad!" Hope shouts. 

Josie and Lizzie turn towards each other. They nod at each other and place their hands on Hope and siphon from her. Once done, Josie creates a fire ball and throws it in the woman's direction. When it's inches from her Lizzie turns the fire ball to ice. When the ice goes through the woman's shoulder her wails turn into a painful cry. Klaus speeds towards her and snaps her neck.

"Finally! She's been screaming at us since we ran from the bus station." Landon states as he rubs his ears. He suddenly feels eyes on him and looks up to everyone staring at him. "What?"

** HEADMASTER'S OFFICE **

"I knew you were going to be trouble the moment I set eyes on you." Klaus states as he holds Landon by his neck. Sebastian speeds over to Klaus and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you put my friend down and we talk about this like civilized men." Sebastian says calmly.

Klaus looks down at his hand, then he grabs hold of it and tosses him across the room. Sebastian immediately recovers, he's about to walk towards Klaus when Josie steps in his way and places her hand on his chest, stopping him from reaching Klaus. Sebastian looks down at her hand, then back up at her. They stare at each other for a moment before Josie turns to Hope, and gestures towards Klaus. Understanding Josie, Hope turns to her father.

"Dad." Hope calls, but Klaus doesn't release Landon. "Dad." Hope repeats. Klaus reluctantly let's go of his neck, causing him to fall on the ground. When Landon stands one of the knives he stole falls out of his pocket, Klaus notices this and picks it up.

"So on top of putting my students in danger, you also stole from me." Klaus comments.

"I didn't mean to put anyone in danger. I just didn't know where else to go. As for the knife, I don't remember taking that one." Klaus gives him a pointed glare. "Can you blame me? I was brought here against my will, then locked in a prison cell." Landon defends himself.

"Since when did we resort to kidnapping potential students?" Josie questions.

"He wasn't kidnapped he was brought here for his own safety." Klaus replies.

"Excuse you, I was doing just fine before I was brought here ok. I may not have lived a cozy lifestyle, but at least I wasn't being chased by some crazy screeching lady!" Landon exclaims.

"Banshee." MG says. Everyone turns to MG.

"There's no such thing as Banshee's MG, their myth." Klaus states.

"So are we, technically." MG retorts. Klaus just stares at him.

"Why don't we talk about this tomorrow when we've all gotten some rest." Hope suggests.

"I'm not going back to those cells." Landon states.

"Neither am I." Sebastian agrees. "Unless of course you join me, in which case I'd be more than happy to go back to my cell." Sebastian says in a flirtatious tone towards Josie. Hope and Klaus glare at him angrily. Klaus speeds over to Sebastian and pushes him against the nearest wall.

"I've looked into your mind Sebastian the Merciless." Sebastian looks at Klaus surprised. "You are going die before you cause anymore trouble." Sebastian pushes Klaus away from him, and the two begin to fight.

"Well this night just keeps getting better and better." Lizzie comments.

"Klaus, have you seen the...girls?" Caroline stops when she sees Klaus and Sebastian fighting. "What the hell is going on?" Caroline questions everyone.

"It's a long story." Josie answers. Caroline speeds over to Klaus and Sebastian and stands in the middle of them, stopping their fight.

"Ok that's enough. Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Caroline asks.

"Teen Dracula and Phoenix boy over there were in locked in the transition cells until they escaped. But then they came running back when they were being chased by a woman who may or not be a Banshee. Did I miss anything?" Lizzie asks as she scans the room.

"That boy is an unknown supernatural who runs the risk of exposing us. As for him." Klaus points to Sebastian. "He's a murderous pirate, if we don't kill him now he will go on a killing spree." Klaus continues.

"Ok, clearly you and I need to have a talk about him." Caroline gestures towards Landon. "As for the other one." Caroline looks over at Sebastian, then back at Klaus. "You have no right to judge Klaus." Caroline lectures. Klaus simply turns away from her. "As for you two." Caroline turns to Landon and Sebastian. "I'm guess you have nowhere else to go." Landon and Sebastian remain quiet. "Stay here, we'll set up a room for you, and in the morning we'll talk. How does that sound?"

"I suppose that is agreeable." Sebastian answers.

"We can't leave them unguarded." Klaus states.

"One of the girls can set up a barrier so they can't sneak off." Caroline retorts.

"I'd love to see you work your magic again." Sebastian says to Josie, she smiles and shakes her head at him, while Klaus and Hope's wolf eyes appear in anger.

"Ok, follow me boys, Lizzie you're with me." Landon, Lizzie, and Sebastian follow Caroline.

"Well, since all seems to be resolved, you should head to bed." Klaus instructs Hope, Josie, MG, and Rafael.

"Come on Raf, I'll walk back with you." MG says, Rafael nods in his direction. Then he turns to Hope.

"See you in the morning?" Rafael asks.

"Yeah." Rafael follows MG out of the office.

"Guess I'll see you later then." Josie says to Hope.

"Oh, I'm staying with you tonight." Hope tells Josie, she simply shrugs her arms.

**ONE OF THE SCHOOL'S LAB'S**

Inside one of the school's many labs, Kol is inspecting the body of the woman that was after Landon and Sebastian. After he's done inspecting he writes down some notes, as he's writing Davina enters the lab with a cup of blood. She observes Kol for a moment before clearing her throat to get his attention. Upon seeing Davina Kol immediately stops what he's doing and smiles up at her. "Hello darling." Kol sets down his notes and approaches Davina and kisses her in greeting. "What are you doing here?" Kol asks.

"I heard you were down here working on something, figured I'd bring you something to eat." Davina replies while handing the cup to Kol. 

"You're the best." Kol says as he takes a sip of the blood. 

"So, who is this, and why does she look so pale?" Davina asks as she circles the body.

"Not sure, Klaus killed her before we could ask any questions."

"Of course he did." Davina says not so surprised.

"In his defense, if he hadn't she would have most definitely killed us." Kol puts down the cup and approaches the body again. "I've never seen a being such as her before."

"What do you mean? What is she?"

"MG believes she may be a banshee." Klaus replies. Davina and Kol turn to see Klaus enter the lab.

"A banshee?" Davina questions.

"Otherwise know as the wailing woman, or fairy queen. They're a Celtic myth, whose wails were believed to foretell the death of a family member." Kol answers.

"Do you think he could be right?" Klaus asks.

"Banshee's are myths brother." Kol comments.

"So are we." Klaus repeats MG's words. Kol looks on in contemplation. 

"In the thousand years we've been alive we've never once seen a banshee. Surely if they existed we would have come across one." Kol states.

"I'm not saying you're wrong brother, I'm just saying...we may need to keep our minds open to the possibility that the creatures of this school, may not be the only ones in existence." Klaus explains. Everyone looks down at the woman. "Let's get some rest, the answers we seek won't come to us this night."

**TWIN'S ROOM**

"I don't like that Sebastian guy." Hope states as she helps Josie push the twins bed together.

"You and your father both." Josie says. Hope stops what she's doing and looks up at Josie.

"You like him, don't you?" Hope questions.

"Don't be ridiculous Hope."

"I saw you smile at him." Hope accuses.

"So what? I smile at people." 

"He's dangerous Josie. Do you know why he was called Sebastian the Merciless?" Hope questions Josie.

"I'm not stupid Hope. I know how he earned his name. I know what he's done, I know what he could do if we just let him loose. But I also know there's always more to a story. Your family, hell even my family are examples of that." Josie approaches Hope and places her hands on her shoulders, rubbing them up and down. "We both know I can handle myself pretty well against a vampire." Hope smiles at that and pulls Josie into a hug.

"I know that. Doesn't mean I don't worry though." Josie pulls away from the hug and smiles at Hope.

"I know." Josie sits on the bed. "Now, about Rafael." Hope blushes slightly and sits next to Josie.

"He seems nice. I think he's still trying to process everything, especially after today." Hope replies.

"Yeah, today was kinda weird wasn't it? What was that thing?" Josie asks.

"I don't know. I'm sure uncle Kol is in one of the labs trying to figure it out." Hope replies. 

"Ok, so that Sebastian guy definitely has a thing for you Josie." Lizzie says as she burst into her room. She stops in her tracks when she notices Hope and Josie sitting close to each other. "My gossip senses are tingling, what are you two talking about?"

"We weren't gossiping, we were just talking about what happened tonight." Hope explains.

"And about Sebastian, and Rafael." Josie lists off.

"I totally forgot about Rafael." Lizzie sits down next to Hope. "So, what do we think about him? Other than he's a total hottie." Both Hope and Josie laugh at Lizzie's comment.

**THE NEXT MORNING, HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

"No, absolutely not Caroline." Klaus says while pacing.

"Why not?" Caroline asks.

"Because, both of them are nothing but trouble, and one of them is a killer." Klaus replies.

"One of them is a lost kid living on the streets, and the other one probably reminds you a little bit too much of you, and that's why you're apprehensive about him." Klaus doesn't respond, he just crosses he's arms and turns away from Caroline. Caroline approaches him and takes hold of he's hands, causing him to uncross them. "Give them a week, if they don't work out. You can tell me 'I told you so' all you like, and you can deal with them however you see fit." Klaus smiles at this.

"However I see fit?" Klaus repeats, and Caroline nods her head yes. "Fine, a week then." Caroline smiles and pulls Klaus into a hug. "You know, I never got the chance to share a dance with you." Caroline pulls away slightly. Klaus holds out his hand, Caroline is about to take it when there's a knock on the door and Camille enters.

"Hey so those..." Caroline and Klaus take a step back from each other. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Caroline and Klaus say at the same time.

"You were saying something?" Caroline asks.

"The boys are here." Camille says.

"Bring them in." Klaus says. Camille steps out of the room, and returns a moment later with Landon and Sebastian. "Sit down." Klaus walks around his desk and sits, Landon and Sebastian sit down in front of him. "After much discussion, I have decided that it would be best if you both attended school here."

"Hard pass." Landon states.

"I'm inclined to agree with my friend here." Sebastian agrees. Klaus is about to speak up when Caroline intervenes.

"I understand that we might not have made the best first impression, but I really think this school would be good for both of you."

"How? Because so far I've been kidnapped, imprisoned, and chased by some crazy lady." Landon lists off.

"We could offer you a home." Landon's features soften at this. "We can help you figure out what you are, and if you have family out there we can find them for you. You'd have a semblance of a normal life here."

"A semblance?" Landon questions.

"As you may have learned last night, things sometimes happen that are completely out of our control." Caroline responds.

"And you're fine with both of us attending here?" Sebastian questions Klaus.

"So long as you follow the rules, and attend a session with Camille. You can stay as long as you like." Klaus replies. Sebastian looks over at Landon who still hasn't answered. Camille notices this as well.

"How about we give you a tour, tell you a little bit about the school, and introduce you to some of the students. Then at the end of the day you can give us an answer." Camille suggest.

"Sounds reasonable enough." Sebastian says as he stands. Landon turns to him confused. "Come now this could be fun." Landon remains quiet. "What have you got to lose?"

"Fine, whatever." Landon relents.

**HALLWAYS**

Camille, Landon, and Sebastian walk the halls of the Institute. While Camille is showing the boys around they take a look at their surroundings. They see some of the witches levitating objects, some are levitating themselves. They notice a crowd gathered around a table observing an arm wrestling match between a werewolf and a vampire. "So, this is like a school for magic?" Landon questions. Camille turns and smiles at Landon's question.

"We're a school for the supernatural, which covers a lot, a whole lot." Camille replies.

They continue with the tour until Sebastian spots Josie. She's reading a book in one hand, and has a cup of coffee in the other. He stares at her until he sees her coffee fly out of her hand and into Penelope's. Josie turns and sees Alyssa and Penelope laughing on her behalf.

"Thanks for the coffee siphon." Penelope says. Sebastian vamp speeds over to Penelope grabs the coffee, and hands it back to Josie.

"I believe this belongs to you." Sebastian says with a charming smile. Josie smiles back at him.

"Thanks." 

"I'd stay clear of her if I were you." Josie and Sebastian turn towards Alyssa. "She comes from a family of psychopaths. Her aunts are murderous Heretics, and her uncle. He killed most of his own siblings." Alyssa says with an evil grin.

"Look whose talking." Lizzie says as she approaches Josie's side along with Hope. "Leave my sister alone and be gone, I'm sure Hell is missing it's resident she devils." Alyssa raises her hand to cast, but Penelope stops her.

"It's not worth it. They'll only siphon your magic and use it for themselves like the vultures they are." Penelope states. Alyssa puts her hand down and they both turn and walk away.

"What are siphons and Heretics?" Sebastian questions.

"What are you doing here?" Hope asks as she places herself in front of Josie. "There's no way my dad would leave you on your own." 

"He's allowing Landon and I to attend here. I was touring the school with a Camille when I got side tracked." Sebastian looks at Josie. She stands beside Hope and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Then we should take you back to Mrs. O'Connell. Don't want you getting in trouble on your first day." Josie is about to walk off with Sebastian, when she's stopped by Hope.

"Josie no, what are you doing?" Hope asks.

"Hey Hope." Hope turns to see Rafael approaching her. "I've been looking for you. Wondered if you might want to hang out, maybe grab a bite to eat?" Hope is about to answer when Josie answers for her.

"She would love to." Hope is about to protest when Josie raises her hand to silence her. "I will be fine. Lizzie will be with me, now go have some fun." Josie turns and leads Sebastian away.

"Relax Mikaelson, like she said I'll be with her." Lizzie says. Hope nods her head and walks off with Rafael.

**COMMON AREA**

"So Heretics are vampire witch hybrids, and siphons are witches born without magic of their own, but have the ability to absorb the magic of others?" Sebastian questions.

"Yes, you'll learn all about them soon enough." Josie replies.

"Perhaps you'll be my tutor?" Sebastian flirts, Josie smirks at him, and Lizzie scoffs.

"There you are." Landon states as he walks up to Sebastian. "You left me alone."

"Apologies, I was held up." Sebastian looks at Josie.

"Sebastian." Camille calls. "Where did you go? You can't just run off like that."

"I'm afraid that's on me Mrs. O'Connell. I got into a bit of trouble and Sebastian helped me out." Josie states.

"Yeah, bitch one and two were bothering Josie again." Lizzie adds.

"Language Lizzie." Camille turns to Sebastian. "As for you, I suppose I can let this slide." Camille receives an alert on her phone. "Oh shoot."

"Everything ok?" Josie asks.

"Yeah, it's just...I have session with one of the students, but I still haven't finished the tour." Camille replies.

"We can finish up the tour." Lizzie suggest.

"Yeah, we've lived here practically our whole lives. We know the school like the back of our hands." Josie adds.

"I don't know." Camille says unsure.

"You wanted us to meet some of your students, this seems like the perfect way to do that." Sebastian suggest.

"Fine, but you need to bring them to Klaus by the end of the day. Understood?" Camille looks at the twins.

"Understood." Josie and Lizzie say at the same time. Camille freaks out slightly.

"Ok." Camille turns and leaves.

"So, where should we begin?" Lizzie asks the boys.

**SCHOOL LAB**

The Banshee is still in the lab Kol left her in. She's laying on the table eyes closed, until they open. She sits up and looks around at her surroundings, when she spots the door. She stands and attempts to turn the knop. The door is locked, she tries again with no success. She lets out a wail and the door flies open. She walks the empty hallways until she comes across the armory.

Meanwhile Kol is heading back to the lab to check on the Banshee, when he notices the broken door in the hallway. He looks back and forth to see if he can spot something out of the ordinary, or suspicious, but sees nothing. He walks inside the lab and immediately notices the Banshee is no longer lying on the table. "This can't be good." He grabs his phone from his pocket to call Klaus while walks out of the lab to search for the Banshee.

"What is it now brother?" Klaus asks with a bored tone.

"We have a problem, the woman from last night wasn't in the lab. I think she escaped." Kol quickly explains.

"That's impossible, I killed her." Klaus says shocked.

"Well unless someone moved her body without telling either of us, I think it's safe to say she's alive and walking." 

"Where could she possibly be?" Klaus asks. Kol notices the door to the armory cracked open. He goes inside and immediately sees the Banshee holding the knife Landon stole.

"I found her, she's in the armory. You better come quick brother." Kol says as he hangs up the phone. "I see it wasn't the boys you were after last night." The Banshee looks at Kol curiously. "You were after that knife, the question is why?" Kol asks as he steps towards her. "What's so special about that particular knife?" As Kol steps closer to her, he slowly reaches out. The Banshee takes a step back and lets out a wail that pushes Kol across the room towards the wall. She then leaves an unconscious Kol in the armory.

**CAFETERIA**

Inside the cafeteria few students are gathered for lunch. Hope and Rafael are sitting at a corner table by themselves. Both of them are quietly eating their food. Hope is occasionally glancing towards the door, while Raf steals a glance at Hope every so often. After chewing on a fry, Rafael turns to Hope. "So, uh last night..." Hope turns her attention towards Raf. "Does that happen often?"

"While we've had some crazy stuff happen at the school, last night was a first." Hope replies.

"From what I gathered about your friends. MG is a vampire, and Josie and Lizzie are witches?" Rafael checks.

"Yes."

"And you're all three?" Rafael questions.

"Yes."

"How is that possible?" Rafael asks mind blown.

"So, incredibly long story short. My father actually started out as a wolf, he didn't know though until after he became a vampire and killed his first human. Then a thousand years later he and my mom got together, and nine months later I came into existence." Hope explains.

"Ok, I get how you're a wolf and a vampire, but how are you a witch?" Rafael asks confused.

"My grandmother was a witch, she's the one that turned my family into the first vampires." Rafael looks dumbstruck. "Don't worry, you'll learn all about my family in Origin of Species." Rafael seems speechless, Hope smiles at this and turns towards the door. Her smile disappears when she notices Josie and Lizzie walking with Landon and Sebastian without Camille. Josie spots them and walks over to their table, followed by Sebastian.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it turns out the new guy is a huge Star Wars fan like Lizzie. And if I have to suffer through this nerd talk, so do you." Josie states as she and Sebastian sit down across from Hope and Rafael.

"I find it to be a rather interesting conversation." Sebastian says.

"That's because you haven't lived with a Star Wars fan girl your whole life." Josie states.

"I mean, they're basically teddy bears, and who hates teddy bears? Especially teddy bears who took down the Empire." Landon says to Lizzie as they join everyone else.  
  
"I've got nothing against Ewok's, my sister and I dressed up as them when we were kids." Lizzie explains.  
  
"Much to my dismay." Josie deadpans.

"Shut it Jo." Lizzie turns her attention back to Landon. "I just happen to think the Porg's from episode nine are more adorable." Lizzie states.

"Agree to disagree." Landon says with a smile. Then he notices their new surroundings. "Uh, where are we?"

"The cafeteria. I did mention we were heading here." Landon turns to Lizzie who just shrugs. Josie shakes her head and start introducing everyone. "Hope, Rafael meet Landon and Sebastian. Landon, Sebastian meet Hope and Rafael." Josie introduces. Everyone but Hope waves in greeting. it gets quiet for a moment before Landon turns back to Lizzie.

"Jar Jar Binks, do you think he's actually that clumsy and stupid, or do you think he may be a Sith Lord in disguise?" Lizzie is about to respond when Kaleb comes in the cafeteria dragging MG along.

"MG won't shut up about the creature that attacked you guys last night. So now he's your problem now." Kaleb states.

"Hey, I had to listen to him babble on about it last night, it's you're turn." Lizzie retorts.

"Why are you going on about it any MG? Klaus killed it." Josie asks.

"But I don't think he did though. I've been reading up on Banshee's, and in all my research there's not one mention of how to kill one." MG replies, then he notices how close Landon and Lizzie are sitting together. "Ya'll seem nice and cozy." Landon and Lizzie notice their closeness and scoot away from each other.

"I promise you MG, that 'Banshee' is dead and currently laying on a table in a lab with Kol." Just as Hope says that, they hear a wail outside the cafeteria.

"What was that?" Landon asks.

**ARMORY**

Klaus speeds into the armory and finds his brother on the floor unconscious. As he kneels beside him, he hears the familiar wail of the Banshee. He begins to shake Kol and call out his name in an attempt to wake him. Soon after Kol wakes up disoriented, Klaus helps his brother to sit up. "Come now brother, we need to go, it sounds like our Banshee has become acquainted with our students."

"The knife." Kol mumbles.

"What?" Klaus ask.

"She was never after the boys." Kol says more clearly. "She was after the knife they had taken."

**MAIN ENTRANCE**

After leaving the cafeteria the group rushed towards the sound of the Banshee's wail. When they arrived at the main entrance they notices several students on the ground with their hands over their ears, while other students are attempting to run from the Banshee. Upon closer inspection Landon notices the Banshee has the knife he stole in her hands. "Recognize that." Landon gestures towards her right hand.

"Is that the knife you took?" Sebastian asks.

"Yep." Landon answers.

"Do you suppose that's why she chased after us?" Sebastian questions.

"It doesn't matter why. What matters is stopping her from hurting anyone else." Hope states.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lizzie asks. " _Lecutio maxima._ " A large spark of electricity flies from Lizzie's hands and hits the Banshee, she turns towards the group ready to let out another wail, but Josie casts a spell next.

" _Ignalusa._ " A fire ball forms in the palm of Josie's hand, she then blows the flame towards the Banshee, she stumbles back a bit, but it has not other effect on her. Hope looks up and notices her father attempting to sneak up on the Banshee.

" _Fluctus inpulsa._ " The Banshee staggers backwards dropping the knife. Klaus speeds over to it and plunges it through her heart. She falls face first onto the ground.

"Is she dead this time?" Kaleb asks.

"A stabbing through the heart usually does the trick." Klaus answers, but then the Banshee slowly rises up, shocking everyone. She pulls out the knife from her chest and let's out a wail, bringing everyone to their knees.

"What do we do MG?!" Kaleb shouts.

"Why are you asking me?!" MG shouts back.

"Cause you were doing all that readin'!" Kaleb fires back.

"A lot of help that was. She's suppose to use her wail as a warning of death, not actually cause it herself!" MG exclaims. Josie suddenly comes up with an idea.

"What if we use her wail against her?!" Josie asks.

"What do you mean?!" Hope asks.

"Rebound spell!" Lizzie answers for Josie.

"It could work. Take my hands!" Hope holds out her hands for the twins to take. They take a hold of her hand and focus on the Banshee. The twins begin to siphon from Hope and start their chant.

" _Reboundus!_ _Reboundus!_ " The spell rebounds the Banshee's wail back towards her. Her eyes and ears begin to bleed out and she falls on the ground dead. A moment later she turns to dust. Klaus picks up the knife she took and walks towards Landon.

"Why did you steal this knife?" Klaus asks.

"I don't know." Landon answers.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Of all the artifacts this school possess, that creature happens to be interested in taking the same knife you stole the night before."

"I don't know why she was interested in the knife, or why I stole it! I don't even remember doing it. Believe me, if I had any idea of what I was doing, I wouldn't have taken it." Landon states. Lizzie immediately goes to his side and places a hand on his shoulder while turning to Klaus.

"I believe him." Lizzie states.

"Lizzie..." Klaus begins.

"Until recently he had no idea the supernatural world even existed. He was just a kid trying to get by. He's story is no different than half the students at this school, so chill." Klaus and MG look at Lizzie surprised. Klaus then takes a deep breath in and addresses Lizzie

"It's been quite a day, you girls enjoy the rest of it. Bring the boys to see me later." Klaus says as he turns and leaves.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Klaus sits in his office looking over the knife, and thinking about today's events. It was clear that Landon set off a chain of events, what those events were exactly have yet to be revealed to him. The only clues he had was the knife and Landon himself. Since the creature failed to take the knife, there's a high chance that there could be more creatures heading towards the institute. He needed to figure out why this knife is so important, and how Landon fits into the puzzle.

"You shouldn't think too hard, you might actually give yourself wrinkles. And I don't think they would be a good look on you." Caroline says, Klaus simply smiles at her. "The twins are bringing the boys in."

"Good." Klaus leans back into his chair.

"Penny for your thoughts." Caroline asks as she takes a seat.

"Just thinking, and coming to a realization."

"Which is?" Caroline asks.

"Creatures we read about in stories may actually exist, and I believe Landon may be one of them." Klaus replies.

"You mean..."

"He may not just have Phoenix like powers...he may actually be a Phoenix." Klaus finishes.

**HALLWAY**

"I must say, today was the most fun I had in a while." Sebastian tells Josie as they walk towards Klaus' office.

"I'm sure almost anything is fun when you've spent six hundred years in a coffin." Josie jokes, Sebastian chuckles.

"On a serious note." Sebastian stops right outside Klaus' office. "How long do you think your Headmaster will allow me to attend here?"

"So long as you follow the rules and stay out of trouble, you'll be on Klaus' good side." Josie answers.

"See, the thing is. I don't follow rules, and I happen to like getting into trouble." Sebastian steps closer to Josie's vicinity. Josie smirks at him and leans in closer to him.

"Then your time here is going to be very brief." Josie says as she steps away from Sebastian. "Goodnight Sebastian." She turns and walks towards Lizzie and Landon. "See you in our room?" Lizzie nods her head yes and she walks off. Sebastian watches Josie leave with a smile.

"So, those two might end up being a thing." Landon says awkwardly.

"I guess. So, have you decided?" Lizzie changes the subject. Landon lets out a heavy sigh.

"While I appreciate you standing up for me, I don't think I can stay. A lot of crazy things have happened since I was brought here, plus I don't think your Headmaster actually wants me here." Landon answers.

"Even though the school could help you out? I mean you must have questions about yourself. Where you came from? Your parents?" Lizzie questions. Landon grows quiet for a moment.

"I do, but...if my mother actually wanted me, she wouldn't have given me up, and I wouldn't have those questions in the first place." Landon responds.

"Maybe...but if it were me, I'd want those questions answered. I'd want to know why she gave me up, even if I didn't like the answer." Landon gives Lizzie a surprised look. "And I'd want to know everything about what I am. I may not know exactly what you've gone through, but I imagine it's a lot. And I think after all that, you deserve answers." Lizzie pats his shoulders and leaves towards her room.

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

Caroline and Klaus are still talking when they hear knocking on the door. When the door opens Landon and Sebastian enter the office. Caroline stands and instructs the boys to take a seat. Klaus places the knife inside the drawer of his desk. He then places his elbows on top of his desk and clasps his hands together, observing the boys as they sit down. "Have you boys made your decision?" Caroline asks. Landon and Sebastian turn to each other for a moment before turning back to Klaus.

"While it is quite obvious you don't want either of us here..." Sebastian starts off.

"Neither of us have anywhere else to go. And...I personally could really use your help. I want answers just as badly as you do, I just don't know where to start." Landon admits. Klaus turns to Caroline and asks a silent question, she nods her head yes. He turns back to the boys, stands from his chair and extends his hand out to them.

"Welcome to the Mikaelson Institute." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked my first monster pick. What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments below. And if you have any monster suggestions throw those in the comments as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my latest fic, please let me know what your thoughts are so far in the comments. And just a heads up it will probably be a while before I upload a new chapter, so please don't expect another chapter right away.


End file.
